


The Fault in my Code

by Tea_For_Two



Series: Haikyuu Zombie AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ANGST TRAIN CHOO CHOO, ANGST-SENPAI NOTICE ME., Akaashi is my baby and I can't bare to kill him, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, BAMF Tsukishima, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Did I mention it's very gay?...., Every character tagged is an actual character, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, I FORGOT TO ADD WAKATOSHI???? LEMME JUST SLIP HIM IN SOMEWHERE????, I JUST CRIED WRITING CHAPTER 5 AS WELL., I even tried to reduce the ships to make it realistic but c'mon...they're all so obviously gay, I feel like chapter 6 will make me cry too when I can be bothered to write it., I just cried writing chapter 4, I totally added Wakatoshi Ushijima now., I will kill all my other sons to appease Angst-Senpai, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It hurts me so much to write this, IwaOi are a dream team of gay, Katsumichi needs saving from his nerdy psycho captain, Leave me to mourn my children I just killed off for no reason., M/M, Oikawa Tooru is totally like Natsu's favourite., PROTECT OIKAWA TOORU, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Saru and Komi are my rarepair trash, Secret Relationship, Shibayama is a worried soul who panics a lot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Theft, Unrequited Love, Yuuji is a nerd with 253478563487563485634326732 zombie survival plans, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_Two/pseuds/Tea_For_Two
Summary: "The fuck Tooru? It's an apocalypse and you're ringing Kageyama before me?""Tetsu-chan?!" Oikawa exclaimed in shock at the voice of the Nekoma captain."Of course it's me. How dare you not call me first?! Am I not important? I'm wounded Tooru. Wounded by your words! Betrayal! You called Kageyama before me and it's the end of the world!"Or...A Haikyuu zombie apocalypse AU, featuring six different groups of survivors.Also hella gay.





	1. Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited and re-written version of an old fic I wrote. I deleted it because I hated how short it was, hopefully this is better.  
> CURRENTLY NOT PROOF READ.
> 
> \- The name before each section is simply one of the central characters of that group, to indicate who the story has shifted to. -

  **Tsukishima:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: N/A**

 

It happened so fast… but don't such stories all start that way?

 

Chaos, death, destruction?

 

Probably so. As such, it makes sense that even with their close bonds and efficient teamwork, even Karasuno couldn't handle the sudden Apocalypse.

They'd been in a training camp, with the Fukurodani Academy group, in a match against Nekoma, and suddenly without warning, they are overwhelmed, by soldiers that are trying to evacuate them, Zombie’s that are trying to eat them, and screams and chaos everywhere...obviously a bunch of unprepared teenagers in the middle of a match…

 

Well let's just say a lot of them got eaten or left behind that day.

 

Kageyama had begun to drag Hinata out by the hand, Daichi staying to the back of the group with Tanaka and two soldiers, assuming the best defence one could manage against the undead...and the ginger teen had tripped.

 

Fallen flat on his face like an idiot.

 

“ **Ah**!”

 

“Hinata!”

 

“SHOUYOU!”

 

“Leave him, damnit, MOVE.” One of the soldiers screeched, moving to plant a bullet in the ginger teen before the undead could add him to their ranks, aim of the bullet slightly off, due to Noya’s attempt to stop the man, before the man was grabbed by two undead, screams erupting from his lips.

 

Regardless, the bullet still hit it’s mark, and Hinata ended up falling in pain, bullet jabbing into his shoulder, as he tried to pull himself up. Before anyone could react, the herd was upon him in an instant, zombie biting down into his exposed arms, teen flinching as he tried to escape.

 

“No!”

 

“You bas- OI!”

 

Obviously **that** action didn't go down well with the team, who struggled to get to the boy, but in the end, their route was cut off by the undead, and the barrel of guns pushing them on, away from the figure of Hinata, who was frantically trying to battle the zombie off of himself, blood soaking through his jersey already, but head turned to the team as he did, panic yet forgiveness shining in his eyes, mouth open in a silent whisper of ‘go,’ and unspoken ‘I love you’s’.

 

The small number 10 decoy was the **_first_ ** member the group left behind.

 

They had no idea where Takeda or Ukai were, and Yachi hasn't been able to come to the practise camp due to a cold, so the group had no time to worry for them in the fray. Somehow Karasuno had also lost Narita and Kinoshita in the fray and couldn’t go back to look for them. No one had seen where either of the 2nd years had gone, however equally no one had seen either die and that kept the group hopeful.

 

Most of Ubugawa and Shinzen’s teams were missing, only Chigaya and Shimafu escaping from Shinzen, and Kengo and Koji from Ubugawa. Only a small handful of Fukurodani had escaped too, five of them, the Captain and his Vice, Bokuto and Akaashi, as well as Saru, Komi and their first year manager, Kaori. Nekoma had also managed to drag out five players, Kuroo, Kenma, Inuoka, Shibayama and Lev, while Karasuno managed to escape with nine, luckily being the closest team to their escape route, nearly all of their players accounted for.

 

The group was pushed onwards, through streets of chaos, people running, cars crashed, and general screams of despair. Some of the members had left behind most of their team, their friends, and others had been luckier. Someone in front of them launched a bottle into a store window, fire breaking out as he did, before turning and dashing from a couple of mangled zombies. Some were trying frantically to break into a car, and others were simply running with whatever they could grab.

 

The team dashed forwards, the soldiers keeping the zombies mostly away from their group, and occasionally shooting other figures, for other people in need, but never stopping to help more than that. They had to keep those safe they had already obtained, and only others if they could.

 

The zombie numbers started to thin out the more they ran, the streets became emptier, no signs of humans nor zombies, and that gave them a slight bit of relief. The distant sounds of destruction, explosions, screams, was still present but not as heavy on their minds.

 

“Right, we need to find somewhere to camp until it clears up a little. Our mission was simply to assemble groups of individuals whom likely hold beneficial stats or skills. Since you’re all in sports teams that was a large factor in us gathering you. Currently we have no cure for what’s happened, and our first aim is to simply set up a camp, a large camp of survivors, and work from there.” One of the soldiers explained, the other surveying the area to locate a safe spot.

 

“Basically it’s exactly what it looks like, the dead rise up, and infect others… The only way to kill them is the brain, so far that’s all we know.”

 

The group stopped, and the players whom had escaped perked up, faint noise detected from one of the nearby houses, door bust open off it’s hinges.

 

“That sounds like… a kid.” Ennoshita from Karasuno took off first, into the house. He was the eldest of four siblings and hell, he wasn’t going to leave behind some scared kid no matter how shit scared he was.

 

“Wait! Damnit! Seto go after him!” The soldier shouted, and the other nodded, named Seto, raised his gun and entered the house.

 

Despite the other man warning the players not to follow, some did.

 

“Oi! Dammit fucking shit. Why can’t you kids listen?” The soldier spat angrily, unable to leave the group to follow the few that had entered the house behind Seto.

 

“Are they idiots?” Tsukishima sneered, watching Daichi, Sugawara and Kuroo run in after Seto and Ennoshita, but really he just needed someone to distract him, before he ran in blindly too, like an idiot after Kuroo.

 

“Yes they fucking are!” The other soldier still with them answered, whom they later learned was called Taro.

 

“I think-”

 

Two gunshots cut off whatever Yamaguchi attempted to say in response, and the group tensed, before Tsukishima gave in, he couldn’t stand around when Kuroo could be in trouble, and he too took off, into the house, ignoring sounds of protest behind him.

 

Now, he might not look like it, but Tsukishima was pretty adept at these situations, if only from video games. Since he was in a relationship with Kuroo, more often than not he’d spend time with the Nekoma Captain, down in Tokyo. Due to that, he’d somehow gotten roped into playing stuff with Kenma, Kuroo’s next door neighbour and Setter. The shorter male declared quietly once, that Tsukishima was way better than Kuroo at gaming, and was actually nice to play both against and with. Tsukishima wasn’t a stupid individual by far, and he simply acted on the same shitty plot he’d played hundreds of times, in the comfort of Kuroo’s lap, wrapped tightly in his arms, sat beside Kenma, who was never affected by their openly displayed affection.

 

Grabbing whatever was closest in the hallway, that could be a weapon, Tsukishima listened carefully to decipher where the others had gone in the house.

 

A thud and a yelp above him gave it away, and Tsukishima, now poorly armed, raced up the stairs, to a horrifying sight.

 

Ennoshita was dead.

 

That much was clear.

 

The second year was surrounded by a pool of red, a morbid sight, a gaping hole in his forehead, where the skin and flesh had been abused by the force of a bullet. Two zombies chewed into his legs and stomach, too distracted by the hunger for flesh to notice Tsukishima.

 

Next was Seto, who was attempting to wrestle a zombie off him, using a slab of wood to hold the monster away from his arms, knife held in one hand tightly.

 

Daichi, whom was sat on the ground was holding a ragged shirt or some other piece of clothing, to his arm, stained red with blood, Suga stood beside him was helping apply pressure, obviously too scared to attempt to help Seto, tears dusting his face, obviously for Ennoshita… The two had been quite good friends so he must be hurting.

 

The two kept a wary eye on the zombies around them, while trying to shuffle back towards the stairs.

 

Where was Kuroo though?

 

Suga noticed the blonde enter the area, and quickly pointed to another room, the room which would have coincidentally been above Tsukishima when he was downstairs.

 

“K-Kuroo! H-he-” Suga tried to speak.

 

Tsukishima didn’t hesitate, and it was a good thing too, as he entered the room just in time. Kuroo was backed into a corner, by two zombies, both adults, and one rather bulky looking. Kuroo had managed to arm himself too, with a baseball bat, and was attempting to swing it at the dead to keep them back, but he looked cornered and helpless.

 

Despite his situation, Kuroo didn’t miss Tsukishima in the doorway.

 

“Kei!” Kuroo exclaimed, in both worry and relief.

 

“Testsuro.” Tsukishima spoke, louder than intended, causing both zombies to turn to him. Kuroo took the split second of distraction to smash the bat down on the dead figures head, and repeating the action a few more times, when the figure tried to get back onto it’s feet after the first blow.

 

Tsukishima didn’t hesitate either, moving forward, to the zombie whose attention he had, before swiftly and simply stabbing the figure through the head with the _‘weapon’_ he had gained, blood splashing onto his arms as he did.

 

When both teens were sure the two zombies wouldn’t be moving again, they gave a quick exhale of relief before Kuroo broke the silence and fucking laughed.

 

“An umbrella? Really? You brought an umbrella to a fight with a Zombie?” Kuroo asked, gasping for breath as he laughed and Tsukishima just grumbled under his breath.

 

“Hey I grabbed what I could… It worked didn’t it?” Tsukishima replied and Kuroo nodded, before moving to fill the gap between them, wrapping the blonde into his arms, holding him as tight as he could against him.

 

“You’ve got blood on you but at this moment in time, I could care less, I wasn’t sure I’d make it out of that… so thank you.”

 

Tsukishima just nodded, and tried to keep his bloody arms away from Kuroo the best he could, instead rubbing the liquid onto his own jersey shirt, and not Kuroo’s. In hindsight it wouldn’t have mattered, since Kuroo was in red anyway, but still, Tsukishima was not using this as a damn excuse to rub zombie blood onto his boyfriend (whom might he add, looked pretty fucking scared a couple of minutes ago).

 

Another yelp from the hallway caused the two to pull apart, Kuroo grabbing the bloody bat, and Tsukishima yanking the umbrella from the zombie’s skull, nose twitching at the disgusting sound the action caused. Despite their situation, Kuroo let another quiet chuckle at the fact his boyfriend had chosen an Umbrella as a weapon, before the two burst back out onto the landing.

 

Seto had managed to kill the zombie he’d been battling earlier, and was now stood in front of a young girl, knife raised to the other two zombies whom had now lost interest in Ennoshita’s corpse, and instead were more interested in him and the girl they’d found hiding in the house, the girl whose cries Ennoshita had followed blindly.

 

Suga and Daichi were waiting at the top of the stairs, beckoning the girl to them.

 

“Go, Go!” Seto ordered, pushing the young girl towards the group. Kuroo moved to pick the girl up, carrying her over his shoulder, taking a few quick footed steps backwards, his footwork at a top notch level after all.

 

“C’mon you heard him, get your asses down those stairs.” Kuroo ordered, and motioned for Daichi and Suga to go first.

 

The two Karasuno third years did as ordered, and Kuroo was ready to follow too, girl in one arm, bat in the other, except…

 

“Kei?”

 

“We can’t leave him by himself, you go, I’ll be fine.”

 

“No chance Kei I’m not-”

 

“ _GO_.” Tsukishima shouted and Kuroo’s eyes widened, he didn’t often hear the blonde shout and so he silently nodded.

 

“Don’t die.”

 

Tsukishima simply nodded, and Kuroo turned to head down the stairs too.

 

“You’re a damn brat but you’ve got guts, I’ll give you that.” Seto spoke, before charging forced, attempting to ram his knife into one of the zombies skulls, and ending up wrestling with the monster, against the wall, as Tsukishima moved forwards to the other one, still wielding an umbrella as he did.

 

Maybe it was just the fact he had to do a lot of quick thinking in Volleyball, or just the adrenaline he was running on but either way, Tsukishima’s footwork allowed him to move, and ram the umbrella into another undead skull without hesitation, gaining more blood on his arms, and face.

 

He seriously looked like a serial killer right now.

 

Turning to look at Seto, he managed to catch the end of their fight too. The soldier having gained the upper hand of the bulky being, jabbed his knife into it before ensuring it was dead, and yanking the weapon back out.

 

“You’re pretty darn good at this. I found this in one of the rooms, I think you should hold onto it for now, till we find something better for you.” Seto pointed to a large crowbar resting against a wall, as he managed to retrieve his gun he’s lost after Ennoshita had fallen.

“Your friend was pretty brave, but stupid. He yanked that door open and ended up face to face with one of those _geeks_ , and he didn’t go down easy either. Thanks to him, that girl hasn’t been eaten though.” Seto mumbled, in an attempt to make Tsukishima feel better, as the blonde picked up the crowbar.  
  
To be honest though, Tsukishima hadn’t interacted with Ennoshita much, except in the occasional match they’d be in together. But regardless, the player who they had all thought would be captain after Daichi, had given his life early on, for a little girl he’d never met.

 

When Tsukishima and Seto finally left the house, they faced another issue.

 

“Ennoshita’s dead? No. Don’t fucking joke with me!”

 

“Daichi are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch, the gun misfired when he dropped it, and it just skimmed me, honest.”

 

“Ennoshita!”

 

“Oh my God Tsukishima are you okay?”

 

“Oh..my-”

 

“I’m fine. It’s not mine.” Tsukishima muttered, meaning the blood. The group was about to burst back into noise when-

 

“She’s already been bit….” That was from Taro, who was keeping the girl away from the rest of them.

 

“We need to shoot her.”

 

“Bit?” Inuoka from Nekoma  asked. Shoot a little girl?

 

“If you get bit, you become.. **_That_ **. A scratch can be enough. Don’t let them touch you if you can help it.” The soldier explained.

 

“Still, I can’t shoot a kid.”

 

“Then leave her.”

 

“Woah, woah, we can’t leave her after Ennoshi- after he-”

 

But before another word of protest could be heard, the soldier dropped the young girl to the floor, causing her to cry out in pain, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Go.”

 

The group of teens tried to move back to help her, but in the end, they were faced with the barrel of one of the Taro’s gun, and were pushed forward, leaving behind the crying girl, whose wails eventually died, just like she did.

 

“What the hell was that for- we- we-”

 

“We don’t have a cure. That’s why we’re doing this. Anyone who could slow us down or risk your lives...we have to end them.”

 

“Bu- that-”

 

“That’s why we shot that kid in the gym, and why we had to leave the girl… we can’t take risks for people. We have to leave anyone who might end up causing more deaths,”

 

“I understand that but you didn’t need to shoot Hinata you bastard!” Tanaka yelled, punching the soldier in the shoulder, since punching his helmeted face wouldn’t do much but hurt his own hand.

 

‘Would you rather we left him alive to be turned into the undead?”

 

“Shooting him was the best action. He wouldn’t have managed to get to his feet anytime quick enough, and if we’d have let grumpy eyebrows go for him, they’d have both died. We technically saved him from being an zombie-.”

 

Kageyama sent them a silent glare, as the group managed to take a breather, hiding in a smashed up pharmacy for a bit, grabbing anything they could, into bags or containers.

 

“But you fuc- Honestly.”

 

“Hinata was fast, you underestimated him, I bet he probably could have gotten up in time.” Inuoka added.

 

“And of course Kageyama went back for him, they’re teammates. Dumbasses.” Chigaya Eikichi spat, having been only one of two Shinzen players to escape, and thus was extremely bitter at the current time over leaving anyone else behind. The first year middle blocker was sticking close to Shimafu Noriaki, the 2nd year wing spiker from his team, mostly because he had no one left.

 

“Besides. Next time you better be prepared to shoot all of us. We’re not letting you leave any of us behind again.”

 

“Fine.”

 

The pharmacy they’d entered to hide in had already mostly been looted, but the group split up regardless, checking in between the shelves and behind the counter, grabbing whatever they could find.

 

Kaori did her best to try and patch up Daichi’s arm, with what they found, wrapping it with some bandages, the Karasuno Vice Captain never left Daichi’s side, throughout it, holding his hand reassuringly.

 

“Right we need a plan from here.” The 2nd year Ubugawa player, Kengo Nanasawa muttered.

 

“Agreed.”

 

“We need to reach the train station, from there we’re meant to be meeting up with some other soldiers, and escorting everyone out of the city.”

 

“It’s not that far from here, is it?”

 

“Nope. It wouldn’t take more than 20 minutes on foot.”

 

“We should try and collect what we can along the way though, or else things are going to become really sparse really quickly.”

 

“Right well this street is mostly empty, we can take it in shifts, small groups can go out and check the buildings in the street?”

“That sounds dangerous.”

 

“We won’t force anyone to go, but it’s up to you, we’ll keep you safe, It’s what we were told to do!” Seto offered and Tsukishima nodded. While Taro had been a dick, leaving behind the girl, and shooting Hinata, Seto had been a lot nicer, though still a bit of an ass.

 

“If we leave one of us here, and one going out, it’d be a wise choice. While a group is out, try and collect any food and weapons you can.”

 

“Right. I’ll go out first, does anyone want to volunteer to come with me, or else I’m by myself.” Seto spoke, and the players, whom were listening from where they were, dotted around the pharmacy all looked around at one another, wondering who would be stupid enough to offer.

 

The only hand that initially went up, was Tsukishima, which surprised everyone.

 

Since his hand went up, others followed, refusing to let him go at it alone, while the rest, whom didn’t offer, simply drowned in their fears, praying for their friends safe return, taking the cowardly choice.

 

In the end, it was Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo, Yamaguchi and Noya whom accompanied Tsukishima and Seto. Tsukishima wasn’t sure why Noya tagged along, unless he felt obliged to, being his ‘Senpai’ and all, even if Tsukishima refused to call him such a thing… but the rest made sense. Yamaguchi didn’t often leave him, despite his harsh words. Kenma had gotten close to him over the last few months, having spent his time with the blonde and Kuroo. Akaashi and Bokuto were mostly the same. At the last training camp, the two, with Kuroo and Tsukishima had formed a small group, to practise, and summarily were all rather close (a group which later Hinata and Lev invaded too.) Tsukishima liked them both, even if Bokuto was loud and sometimes stupid. Akaashi was another matter, and the two really clicked, being rather similar. Tsukishima also found out that the two of them were dating but it wasn’t common knowledge. In exchange for being told, Tsukishima also revealed to them his own relationship, something which other than the two Fukurodani players, only Kenma and Yamaguchi knew about.

 

“Right we need to check the buildings, so we’ll start at this end, me and blondie will try and check this one first, in case there’s anyone inside, dead or alive.” Seto pointed at the first building, an old tv store.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, why does Tsukishima have to come? What if-”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Tsukishima interrupted.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The first building went along smoothly and swiftly. After Seto and Tsukishima entered, they only found two zombies lurking in the store still. With silent coordination, Tsukishima took the one of the left out, with a strong swing of the crowbar, while Seto silently knifed the other from behind. When it was clear, the rest of the small foraging group finally properly entered the store.

 

Aside from lots of broken tvs they didn’t find much until they broke into the flat above it, passageway hidden behind a staff only door.

 

Upstairs was just like any regular house, minus the corpse in the bedroom, brains shot out, gun still loosely in the bodies grip.

 

“Well at least he didn’t do it a different way, or else we’d have another _geek_ to contend with.” Seto explained, and reached down for the gun, checking the barrel.

 

“It’s still got 5 bullets left. It’s not a lot, but one of you can have it.”

 

The gun somehow ended up in Kenma’s hands, Tsukishima being the one to suggest it. He didn’t like the thought of Bokuto or Noya holding a loaded gun around him, because he suspected they’d likely have trigger fingers. Akaashi was a sensible choice, and so was Kenma. Yamaguchi probably wouldn’t know where to begin with a gun, and Kuroo had the baseball bat still. Out of Kenma and Akaashi however, Tsukishima figured Kenma would be a better choice. The setter had great accuracy in volleyball, and likely already knew how to work a gun, from his vast gaming knowledge.

 

The next store was a sweet shop. There wasn’t much to loot, and the group couldn’t get into the flat above the store, so in the end they left the store without much at all.

 

The group continued to clear the houses and buildings in the street, finding no one living, but equally very few dead. Most people had fled or already joined the herds of the undead.

 

On the plus side, as well as gathering some essentials like batteries, a lot of food and a couple of knives, the group also gained a hockey stick. Bokuto was given the hockey stick, much to Tsukishima’s worry, while Akaashi and Noya got knives of which they found. Kenma still had the gun, while Tsukishima held tightly onto the crowbar he’d been given, and Kuroo with the bat he’d found. This left Yamaguchi as the only one left unarmed, who was reliant on the others to keep him safe.

 

The group reached the last building easily, not needing to swap with anyone waiting in the pharmacy.

 

The last was a small supermarket-like store.

 

“This one might be tough.”

 

It was.

 

The store was full of zombies, and a lot of them noticed them instantly, turning to them, moving towards them.

 

“Oh shit.” Seto swore, pulling out his gun.

 

“The noise’ll probably bring more of ‘em, but I don’t think we have a choice.”

 

“Should we ru-”

 

“If we run back to the Pharmacy we’ll get surrounded, trapped inside and then everyone will die, because of us. We can’t go back till we shake these guys off.” Seto, the group nodding.

 

“Take that freckles, you need something to fight with.” Seto added, pointing to a spade hung up on one of the garden sections isles, to their right. Yamaguchi nodded, and collected the shovel.

 

Seto took off towards the herd first, moving a few steps forward, gun raised, shooting down three of the geeks with fairly decent accuracy.

 

Tsukishima and Kuroo moved in sync, both raised their weapons, and charged towards a small huddle of maybe five or six, moving together, taking on three each, back to back.

 

Bokuto leapt in after that, swinging wildly as Akaashi swiftly followed him. Bokuto, in his frenzy of swinging without any real sense of aim, failed to notice Akaashi protecting his back, killing off several of the undead, whom were seconds from sinking their teeth into Bokuto. Still, Akaashi had no issue, he’d protect his boyfriend's back, and knew that Bokuto would do the same.

 

Yamaguchi and Noya moved forwards together too, taking on the geeks coming from the right. Kenma didn’t really move, but kept the gun held steady in his hands, safety off and ready to fire if the situation needed him to. With only 5 bullets he needed to use them when they’d count.

 

The group managed to work their way through most of the zombies, Seto’s gunshots not drawing in masses of the undead, but calling in a few, which were disposed off. When the group began to relax, they spelled their doom. Seto stopped to reload, and failed to notice the zombie lurking behind the checkout, and despite Kenma reacting quickly and shooting the monster in the head, the creature still had the time to sink its teeth deep into Seto’s wrist.

 

Seto blinked in horror, down at his arm, before cursing loudly.

 

“Fuck. Fucking DAMNIT. Shit. Shit.” Seto kicked the dead geek angrily.

 

“Did- I-”

 

“Fucking damnit.”

 

“What happened?”  
  
“The fucker bit me. I’m fucking screwed. Shit. This is crap! This is bullshit.” Seto swore again, and punched the counter angrily, thankfully there wasn’t any zombies left in the building, to be attracted to the sound.

 

“Well isn’t there-”

 

“There’s no way to stop it. I’m dead. I’m so screwed fucking-”

 

“Calm down.”

 

“CALM DOWN?? Are you an idiot?”

 

The teens among the group tensed, at the raised voice, ears ready to pick up any incoming trouble, that it may have signaled to, however no more of the dead came into the store.

 

“But how can a bite be enough? You seem fine to me?”

 

“It is enough.”

 

“What do we do then?”

“We need to quickly clear this store and head back to the group, from there I’ll relay the events to Taro, and hopefully...I don’t know...just… let’s hurry!”

 

The group didn’t need to be told twice. Akaashi, Kenma and Noya stayed near the door, on lookout, Yamaguchi sticking beside Seto, to keep an eye on him, while Bokuto, Tsukishima & Kuroo frantically grabbed whatever useful items they could find.

 

“Quick, quick, we’ve got incoming.” Noya declared the the three nodded, finishing up grabbing what they could, before the group dashed back out the building.

 

“Seven.”

 

That’s how many geeks waited for them.

 

“I’ll hold them back, you get him inside.” Bokuto ordered, Kuroo complied instantly, trusting the Fukurodani Captain, and giving a slight nod at Akaashi, who he knew wouldn’t leave the owl’s side.

 

Kuroo and Yamaguchi ended up helping Seto back to the pharmacy, back covered by Noya and Tsukishima, and then closely followed by Bokuto and Akaashi, the Captain wildly swinging at undead heads with force, backed by his Vice Captain.

 

Eventually the group made it back, all safe (minus Seto’s bite) to the Pharmacy, and entered into chaos….

 

Shimafu and Kengo were trying to hold back Kageyama, who literally looked on the precipice of killing Tari with his bare hands, said solider was backed up to a wall, but held a steady hand on his gun. Komi was sat in a ball in a corner, wrapped in the comforting arms of Saru, whom was attempting to calm the shorter Fukurodani player down. Tanaka looked like he’d been in a fist fight, sporting a bloody nose, while Koji held an eye, wincing in pain and glaring at the Karasuno player. Shibayama from Nekomo looked to be in about as bad a state of Komi, but had no one attempting to calm him, and instead looked on the verge of self destruct.

 

The only person whom seemed to notice the small groups re-entry was Kaori who looked thrilled to finally see the boys return.

 

“Guys! Shut it! They’re back!” Chigaya yelled, and most of them stopped, except Kageyama, who seemed to have not heard, and appeared content at continuing to reach for Taro, with the intent of murdering the man where he stood.

 

In the end, Bokuto and Kuroo managed to secure the setter a lot better than the two 2nd years had, and finally got around to asking what the hell happened.

 

“Are you guys all okay?”

 

And so, seven pairs of eyes flew across to Seto, who silently held up his arm, bite catching in the light.Taro gave a sharp intake of breath before he swore and hit the wall behind him angrily.

 

“It came from nowhere, two-toned kid shot it instantly but it’d already...yeah... “ Seto explained, shaking slightly as he spoke. He’s tried to remain strong but really, he was pretty shit scared. Between him and Taro, Seto was way more emotional and human. Taro was more logical and emotionless. He worked on facts and didn’t take into consideration how people felt.

 

“Okay. You look to have gathered a lot of stuff. That’s great. We need to split it between us. And our next bet would be to acquire some gas, or a large vehicle, a bus? A bus could hold us all. From there we’ll continue towards the train station as quick as we can.” Taro relayed.

 

“We can either cut off your arm, or shoot you when it’s the end, Seto?”

 

Seto tensed up at Taro’s words and nodded feebly.

 

“Just shoot me when it comes to it. Cutting off my arm has no guarantee that it’ll work.”

 

Taro simply nodded.

 

“You also seem to have gathered a few weapons, which is great. As we continue, I suggest you all try and find something you can use, or you’ll die pretty quick.”

 

The group split into small teams, Seto remaining close to Taro, whom was ready to plant a bullet in the soldier's head whenever he needed to. The teens who had obtained weapons all gained a few players each, that they’d stick with, and try and protect. Bokuto ended up with Saru and Komi, the two third year Fukurodani players were grateful to be alongside their powerful Captain and Ace. Akaashi was paired with Kaori and Shibayama, the Vice managed to calm Shibayama quickly, the first year Nekoma player warmed up to him instantly. Kuroo was placed with Chigaya and Shimafu, the two Shinzen players feeling grateful to be with the tall lanky Captain. Kenma had Lev and Inuoka. Yamaguchi was placed with Kengo and Koji from Ubugawa, and Noya had Asahi and Tanaka. This left Tsukishima with Suga, Daichi and Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t seem thrilled, but had yet to speak any words of protest… in fact… no one had heard him speak since Hinata was left behind. He was obviously taking it harder than others or **_something_ **.

 

“Right. Let’s do this.”

 

And so, the group of teens exited the safety of the pharmacy, next plan of survival put into place, and moved following the plan, with the intention of obliterating the possibility of obtaining casualties...

  
If only things went that well for them though.


	2. Bruises and Bitemarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The focus shifts to some of our other favourite dorky players, and their experiences in the initial days of the outbreak.
> 
> Meanwhile, deaths begin to occur within the large Tokyo group, and Tsukishima Kei can't shake the feeling that he's somehow going to have to end up babysitting everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I promised myself I wouldn’t drag my Aoba Johsai children into this but here we go… yay? Also since I’m dragging them into it I’m just gonna casually drag in more of my Miyagi children *cough* Yuuji tho *cough* LET’S GO.
> 
> *A/N Natsu is like 8 or 9 idek... but if you've played the Telltale Walking Dead Games, Clementine is 8 when everything goes to shit, and 9 by the end of the first season, from there I'm basing Natsu on season 1/early season 2 Clem, because I'm making Natsu 9.*
> 
> $ Further Note: While the existence of zombies has been around for ages in fiction, i.e films, books, stories, ect* the part missing from these tales regards the possibility of infection from bites. Summarily this means no one knows that you will turn from bites, until someone informs them. The soldiers know, with the Karasuno group, because they were informed, but most of the characters won’t know this fact until informed so. $

 

**Kunimi:**

**Day's after outbreak: 1**

**Survivors: 4**

 

 

Kunimi Akira could gladly say he did not enjoy the sudden apocalypse. It was a pain.

 

Why did he have to abruptly fight for his life, without any warning? It was effort…

 

“Oi Kunimi get your head out of the clouds and run.”

 

Kunimi snapped to attention, and looked over to Oikawa who’d knocked him from thoughts, before nodding and standing up.

 

Only four of them had escaped with their lives, from the Aoba Johsai Volleyball team. Kunimi wasn’t really sure why he had survived, he wasn’t even fussed about living, so why had he been the one Yahaba had grabbed and tugged to safety? Why was he the one saved and pushed onwards, while his teammates were left, sounds of their distress haunting his ears? Why had Yahaba picked him, while his own boyfriend, Kyoutani, was likely mercilessly slaughtered by the undead?

 

Kunimi shivered slightly and nodded again, hand clasping his forearm slightly. They’d had to bandage it after it had started going a disgusting green colour, around the bites he’s obtained.

 

“Sorry.. I was distracted.”

 

Alongside Kunimi, Oikawa and Yahaba, Iwaizumi Hajime had been the 4th and final survivor of the team, after their undead classmates ripped through the gym….

 

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

 

It was madness, the four initially were together in the gym, with the whole team, however Oikawa had tugged Iwaizumi to safety as soon as he could, putting the Vice Captain behind him, away from the hands of the undead. Iwaizumi didn’t plan on letting either of them be food though, he certainly wasn’t prepared to let Oikawa die for him, and while it pained him he could do nothing to help his friends, thinking fast on his feet, he managed to grab Oikawa’s hand and flee, while the zombies were distracted, ripping into his teammates.

 

Kaneo and Motomu fell first, the two third year reserves being close to the doorway, and pounced upon in an instant. Heisuke and Ito followed quickly, the wing spikers trying to pry Kaneo to safety, before having a young first year girl rip into them.

 

Watari fell quickly too, tripped from fleeing by the strong grip of a zombie, crawling, legs smashed. He kicked with avail. In the end, the zombie took advantage of his kicking foot, digging his teeth into his ankle as it shot towards his head once more.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa scrapped with a few of them, knocking some back, or away, before summarily ending up overwhelmed, unable to fight their way out.

 

They hadn’t seen anyone else escape and initially Oikawa and Iwaizumi believed themselves to be the only survivors, maybe from the entire school, if the amount of undead students who had attacked them was anything to go by.

 

That wasn’t the cause, though. The two ran into a small group at the school gate, three in the school uniform and two in a painstakingly familiar jersey.

 

“Yahaba! Kunimi!”

 

The two turned around from where their small group stood, two of the uniformed students raising sticks of wood… they looked like the legs of chairs… smart and fast thinking? They dropped them however, when they saw that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were uninjured and alive.

 

“ _Holy…_ Oikawa! Iwaizumi!”

 

“I didn’t think anyone else got out.”

 

“Yahaba pulled me out.” Kunimi added, hand clutching down into a patch on his arm, attempting to stop the faint traces of blood from escaping between his fingers.

 

Oikawa gave an uncharacteristic pat on the setter’s head, in gratitude for at least helping somewhere, when the two third years had fled in panic.

 

“What happened to your arm Kunimi?”

 

“One of those things bit into me. It’s fine.”

 

“I’m sure if we wrap it up, it should be okay.”

 

“Everyone else is dead. We only just got out in time.. And I- I couldn’t do anything but grab Kunimi.” Yahaba had begun to cry, not only for failing his teammates, but also Kyoutani, who he’d been unable to get close to, and lost track of in the herd.

 

“I- It’s not your fault.” Oikawa had responded.

 

“Excuse me- but we really need to move.” One of the other students pointed to a group of the undead slowly dragging themselves towards the survivors.

 

“Let’s go.” Iwaizumi took charge, and lead the group out the gate.

 

“I have no idea what the hell is happening, but it looks to be everywhere.. We need somewhere safe.. And out of the way, any ideas?”

 

The group were silent for a second before Oikawa had the bright idea.

 

“Chibi-chan’s house. It’s up in the mountains practically.”

 

“Should I even ask how you know that…?”

 

“I visited, duh! We’re friends.”

 

“Friends?”

 

“Yes. Friends. We’ll need to jack a car though.”

 

“We won’t all fit in a car.”

 

“Then we grab a van… or a bus.. Or two cars?”

 

“Do you even know how to drive?”

 

“Of course I do...not.” Oikawa trailed and blinked before grumbling, the group moving past another zombie, attacking a woman, who they knew was beyond help, however the zombie suddenly turned and grabbed one of the student, who screamed in distress.

 

“Shit!”

 

“Help! Help me hel-” her screams were cut off, as the creature ripped into her neck, her screams however had been enough to alert others in the area, that there was still more to turn, to bite into, to **_devour_ **.

 

The undead came from all over, from under crashed cars, and from broken buildings, towards them.

 

Somehow only the four members of the Volleyball team escaped, the other two students with them succumbed to the undead, after exhausting themselves, swinging broken chair legs, however yet again, Kunimi had obtained another wound, unmotivated to bother escaping the sharp teeth of the undead, another pair of teeth marks littering his arms.

 

“They don’t hurt, it’s fine.”

 

The four of them did manage to jack a car eventually, after equipping themselves with weapons and witnessing a rare television broadcast, before the presenter had a zombie rip into his face on air, the feed cutting out seconds after the screams started. The brief time was enough to alert them to the situation though. _Global epidemic, dead rising, aim for the brain and don’t get bit_ … _turn into them...takes a day at most…._ it was like a horror movie… except it was reality.

 

The group had a gun between them, however none of them knew how to work it, they’d looted it from the body of a soldier, and added it to the pile of weapons they'd collected... shovel, and two large knives they’d stole from a broken up store was hardly a decent find though.

 

Besides that, they hadn't been able to find much, it seems most stuff had already been looted, the chaos hitting their school as one of the last areas in Miyagi. By which time, most people had upped and run, or turned...

 

“O-Oi Kunimi-”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You..you-” Yahaba coughed, unable to finish his sentence, he’d already lost enough, and to think he’s risked his life, when it was pointless, only made him feel worse.

 

“You got bit.” Oikawa finished for him.

 

“I did.” Kunimi replied nonchalantly.

 

“And… you’re okay with that? The-the report said- it-” Yahaba couldn’t get his words out.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Bu-but-”

 

“I’m fine…” Kunimi answered again and Yahaba shook his head in denial.

 

“How can you be fine? If-if you know- if you heard- then how?”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Glad?”

 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time. A method that works.”

 

There was silence for a few minutes as the other three tried to work out what he meant, but it was hardly a secret that the teen had no care for his own safety or life. He was bored of living. Bored of existing. This wasn’t a curse, the bites in his flesh were a gift. A gift he’d wanted for a long time.

 

“Ku-Kunimi…”

 

“Feel free to just…” Kunimi gestured to the gun and Oikawa shook his head.

 

“No.”

 

“Please.”

 

“No. I won’t- I won’t let you. You’ll be fine, you hear me?”

 

“This...isn’t an open discussion.” Kunimi responded.

 

“No. Okay. You’ll be fine… we’ll- we’ll…”

 

We should wrap it up first, and monitor it, and your condition, if you do turn into...one of those things, then I’ll do it myself.” Iwaizumi finally spoke up and Oikawa and Yahaba gapped at the Ace.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Bu-but-”

 

“You heard the report. We can’t live in denial. Now let’s get a move on.”

 

The group moved on, in silence initially, before Yahaba spoke up.

 

"Do you reckon anyone will be at his house? We can hardly show up if his parents are there.."

 

"Nah, Chibi-chan is down in Tokyo. If his parents are still there though, I don't think they'd mind... They know me from when I've visited, and they'd hardly going to chuck out their son's friend at the end of the world... oh..wa-... Chibi-chan is in **_Tokyo_ **."

 

Oikawa blanched, his face a mask of horror, as he turned to Iwaizumi.

 

"If it's like this here...already...imagine Tokyo. **Tokyo** Iwa-chan... there's thousands more people..."

 

Iwaizumi remained silent, as Oikawa fumbled for his phone.

 

"Will the phones even still be working?"

 

Oikawa let out an unsure noise before giving a triumphant 'ha.'

 

"They are!"

 

The 3rd year quickly dialed Hinata, phone ringing and ringing...and ringing...answer machine.

 

_Call Ended._

 

"He's not answering Iwa-chan."

 

"Then... it's probably worse in Tokyo..." Iwaizumi replied, trying to focus on driving the shitty car they'd stole. It turns out driving was a lot harder than any of the teens assumed.

 

"But... Chibi-chan wouldn't die that easily...I.."

 

"Everyone else died that easy." Kunimi inputted, his opinion not needed, but wholly correct.

 

"But.."

 

"Try Kageyama?"

 

"Iwa-chan are you _assuming_ I have his number?"

 

"Of course you have his number  _Shittykawa."_

 

"I...fine."

 

Oikawa dialed the number for Kageyama next, surprisingly receiving an instant answer, however the voice wasn't Kageyama, but rather another _familiar_ voice.

 

"The fuck Tooru? It's an apocalypse and you're ringing Kageyama before me???"

 

"Tetsu-chan?!" Oikawa exclaimed in shock at the voice of the Nekoma captain, an individual he'd met a few times at training camps. The tall Nekoma captain was pretty chill and the two were close friends.

 

"Of course it's me. How dare you not call me first?! Am I not important? I'm wounded Tooru. Wounded by your words! Betrayal!"

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

 

"Why are you answering Tobio-chan's phone?"

 

"Kageyama isn't speaking. He… well... Hinata's dead and he hasn't spoken a word since."

 

Oikawa stopped.

 

"He's.. he's dead?"

 

"Yeah. Some bastard shot him, Nishinoya tried to stop him, and then bam, he was zombie chow before we could stop him. On the plus side of all this, said bastard was also eaten..."

 

"He.. fuck... That.. fuck. Are you okay? Is Tobio-chan okay?"

 

"Kageyama… I’m not sure about.. But yeah, I'm fine. I just had my ass saved by a sexy blonde wielding an umbrella..."

 

"What?"

 

"Kei literally killed 3 zombies with an umbrella, and saved my life. Tell me you are not impressed with my boyfriend Tooru." Kuroo asked, Oikawa being one of few people Kuroo had told, not that Tsukishima knew.

 

"I'd be lying. I take it he's fine too then?"

 

"Yeah, there's 21 of us, and two soldiers, one of them got bit though- Taro, one of the Soldiers is going to shoot him when he turns... We're traveling down to Tokyo Train Station currently, something about a safe place? Please try and find us-"

 

The line began to break up and the two quickly finished up their conversation.

 

"There's only four of us, one bit, we're traveling up to Chibi-chan's house, because it's out of the way, that's why I called- We'll try and come to Toky-" The call cut off and Oikawa slammed it down onto the dashboard of the car angrily.

 

"Who was that?" Yahaba asked, and Oikawa scrunched up his face in anger before calming slightly.

 

"Kuroo Tetsuro, he's a captain of a Tokyo team, I've met him a few times at training camps, and he's really good. He's with Kageyama and a group of others."

 

"And Hinata?"

 

"Dead."

 

"Fuck."

 

"Apparently Kageyama hasn't said a word since, and even tried to kill one of the soldiers they're with, because he said something about Chibi-chan being weak and the first to die... **_fuck_ **..." Oikawa was so done with losing people all so suddenly.

 

"We still need to get up there, and-"

 

"Testu-chan mentioned some safe area in Tokyo being created and to go down to him..."

 

"Not yet. Let's plan it out before we do anything rash."

 

"Okay. Okay. Left here."

 

Iwaizumi complied, mowing down a couple of the undead as he sharply turned the corner.

 

"Just up here!"

 

Eventually the four map it onto the dirt track leading down to a modest house.

 

"Why would anyone want to live this out of the way? And isn't it like... a fair distant to Karasuno from here?"

 

"Chibi-chan _used to_ bike to Karasuno."

 

Oikawa didn't realise he'd phrased it as ' _used to_ ' until he spoke it, and summarily regretted it.

 

He didn't want to believe the ginger ball of sunshine was really gone, and so brutally too.

 

"Well let's not stand outside..."

 

The area appeared clear of any undead, which was a relief, and Oikawa smugly directed them to a spare key hidden in a hanging basket.

 

"I wasn't meant to know this was here..but... eh it's not important." Oikawa waved it off, not wanting to recall one afternoon he's smashed the hanging basket with a powerful spike, when practising with Hinata, nor that after the basket smashed, he'd found the key hidden among the soil that littered the floor, handing it to Hinata. In the end, when they'd replaced the basket, the key ended up in it once more.

 

Unlocking the door, the four students let themselves in, only to hear the loud patter of running feet, and the glare of a 9 year old girl, wielding a fork.

 

"A fork... why is everyone so creative?" Oikawa asked and the girl relaxed instantly.

 

"Tooru-nii!" The girl grinned and launched herself at the tall brunette.

 

"Hello Natsu-chan!"

 

The other three players stood in silence. It was perfectly clear who this girl was, from her hair and her attitude, and even if it wasn't clear, the pictures scattering the house made it obvious.

 

This was Hinata Natsu.

 

"What are you doing here? Do you know where my mum went? She didn't want to leave me alone, but she needed to run to the shop really quickly and I didn't want to go! But she's been gone hours and she won't answer her phone and-"

 

"Natsu-chan.. I-"

 

"Oh fu-"

 

A glare from Yahaba shut up anyway that was about to be said.

 

"Hello, your name is Natsu?"

 

"Yeah! I'm Hinata Natsu! Are you Tooru-nii's friends?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yay! Does that mean you're Shou-nii's friends too?"

 

"Yeah.." Iwaizumi answered, unable to find a way to explain to the elated girl about the current world situation.

 

"Natsu-chan... I don't think she'll be coming home... there was... a big accident..."

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"There... Iwa-chan help me I don't know how to do this."

 

Yahaba stepped in, noticing Iwaizumi looked as helpless.

 

"Natsu have you heard of zombies?"

 

"Yeah! Shou-nii always gets scared by them when we watch scary films.. They don't scare me though!"

 

"There we go." Yahaba directed to Oikawa whose face was unreadable.

 

"Basically, Natsu, nearly everyone turned into zombies."

 

"What? Like... really?"

 

"Yes, really."

 

"Oh.. that sounds... bad."

 

"Yes, it is. However we'll keep you safe from them!"

 

"We will?" Kunimi asked and Yahaba sent him a glare, the teen holding up his hands defensively.

 

"Yes, we will. We're going to travel to Tokyo, to find some more of our friends."

 

"Shou-nii is in Tokyo! Are you going to Shou-nii and his friends, Tooru-nii?"

 

Oikawa just nodded.

 

"To find Tobio-chan, yes."

 

"Oh! Tobio-nii! Please let me come with you! Tobio-nii is going to be my actual brother one day, Shou-nii told me!"

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah! Shou-nii said once he leaves school, him and Tobio-nii would get married and I could hold the flowers and then Tobio-nii would be my actual brother! Tobio-nii said he would too!" Natsu explained, as if the question asked was stupid.

 

" _What_...."

 

"Oh...my god."

 

"That makes sense though, why he hasn't spoke..."

 

"That's-"

 

Oikawa just put his hands to his face and let out an irritated whiney noise of distress.

 

"Is Tooru-nii okay?"

 

"Yes, he'll be okay Natsu."

 

"I don't know your names yet." Natsu complained, suddenly realising.

 

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. I'm the same age as Oikawa."

 

"I'm Yahaba Shigeru, I'm a year older than your brother..."

 

"Kunimi Akira."

 

"Oooh! So, Tooru-nii, Akira-nii, Iwaizumi and Yahaba!"

 

"Wait how come Kunimi gets nii?!"

 

"Because I already know Akira-nii!"

 

"What?"

 

"My little sister is her best friend..." Kunimi explained.

 

"Yeah! I've been to Akira's house _looooads_! He has stars on his ceiling and they glow in the dark! So pretty!"

 

"WHAT!? Kunimi how could you... you never told me! I- I’ve wanted stars on my ceiling since I was **_five_ **."

 

"Are we really having a debate about stars and ceilings in an apocalypse?"

 

"Yes."

 

"No."

 

“Yes! I want stars! How dare you.”

 

“No. Shut up Shittykawa.”

 

“Oi- language-...”

 

"Let's all just calm down and come up with a plan?" Yahaba suggest and everyone nodded.

 

"Tooru-nii can you cook? I haven't eaten anything **_allllll_ ** day." Natsu exclaimed, stretching her arms as she extended the _'all_.'

 

"Sure. C'mon. I think it'll be safe up here for a bit anyway."

 

And so, the five headed the to kitchen, wondering how they'd be able to actually instil in Natsu what was happening to both the world, and to her own flesh and blood.

 

-

 

**Yaku:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 2**

 

Yaku Morisuke could gladly say the world was fucked.

 

It was so fucked up.

 

Somehow, he'd managed to escape the gym by the skin of his teeth, but he was alone, and he had no idea where anyone was, or if anyone was even still alive. He'd seen some of the Karasuno kids be yanked out by men with guns, one shooting Hinata without mercy before being torn into, and Yamamoto being ripped into by merciless creatures,  but his path to them had been blocked by the undead, and he'd ended up having to escape through the fire exit door, and instantly fled.

 

Once he'd found somewhere safe to hide, to catch his breath, the situation finally hit Yaku.

 

_Where was Lev? Was he okay? What about his team? And all the other teams? Anyone? Everyone?_

 

This was all **bullshit**. What a bullshitty day.

 

Sighing to himself, Yaku slowly began to formulate a plan, rounding back to the Gym to see if he could find anyone still alive in the area. Mostly, what met him, was the gruesome sight of some of the players from the camp, faces half mauled, or skin hanging from arms and legs, clothes ragged and torn, still lingering. Some still laid on the floor, while others lumbered around aimlessly, dead yet walking.

 

He didn’t spot the tall figure of Lev among them and that gave him some relief, that he was still alive somewhere. However, what also met him was someone he didn't even expect to see alive again, stumbling out of the gym, clutching an arm, unnoticed by the undead.

 

"You- _You-_ "

 

"What a shit day, huh?"

 

Yaku just nodded, before helping the player to stay steady on his feet.

 

"Those things don't half bite."

 

"I can tell, you look a mess."

 

"At least I lived..."

 

 _And others didn't._... was the silent second half of said sentence.

 

"Do you think those bites will get infected unless we clean them up?"

 

"Who knows..."

 

"Maybe we should wrap them up or something?"

 

"Where would you even get the things to do that...?"

 

Yaku nodded.

 

"Good point."

 

"It's fine, I'd rather sort this out, over here, it hurts the worst." The player gave a weak smile and winced in pain once more.

 

"Oh shit yeah sorry." Yaku exclaimed, helping the player down onto the steps.

 

"I don-don't know what to do, or where anyone else is... but... let's try and fix this shitty day, eh?" Yaku asked holding out a hand, a hand which was taken and shook weakly, by his only ally, who sat littered in bite marks and blood.

 

"Now let's try and patch you up."

 

-

 

**Yuuji:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 2**

 

"Yuuji slow the fuck down?"

 

"No way! This is the best day of my life man. Do you know how much zombie apocalypse planning I have done? I can finally... **finally** use them! All my ideas!"

 

"That's fucked up Yuuji, who wishes for a Zombie invasion?"

 

"Me! That's who. Now shut up and keep up~!" Yuuji taunted, smacking a bat into the head of another zombie, leaving a trail of smashed in corpses as he ran.

 

"Only you. Only you Yuuji. Do you literally not care that the rest of the team were just eaten?"

 

"Sure Katsumichi, but I'm too happy at the moment... **_ZOMBIE'S KATSUMICHI_ **! Ah it's like my birthday came early~"

 

" _Jesus_ Yuuji."

 

"Admit it, you're pretty excited too Katsumichi." Yuuji replied, smashing in another corpse, the 2nd year wing spiker trying to keep up behind him, #7 jersey smeared with blood.

 

"I'm not. I'm shit scared, and completely concerned for your mental state."

 

"Eh~ Cheer up, stick with me and I won't let you die!" Yuuji promised, swinging the bat into the side of another zombie, and jumping on the skull of the fallen creature when it tried to climb back to it's feet. The noise it made was disgusting and Katsumichi was sure he'd habe thrown up, if he hadn't already witnessed all of his friends and teammates be devoured. Yuuji’s volleyball shoes were coated in blood and mess, the blood splattering up to his legs to his thighs, but he didn’t care.

 

"Ahaha what a sucker."

 

"Yu-Yuuji.."

 

"What? Can I not have fun at the end of the world?"

 

"Can- can you take it more seriously?"

 

"Nope. Now let's put my amazing plans into action. First let's grab whatever supplies and weapons we can find. Having this bat is handy, but having alternatives is useful too Katsumichi!"

 

"Speak for yourself... I'm not smashing any heads in..."

 

"Eh?? Katsumichi are you the helpless princess in this apocalypse? Shall I be your _prince_?" Yuuji kicked a zombie in the stomach, pushing it back into a wall before smashing the bat down on its skull twice, stopping its arms from grabbing him, before blowing Katsumichi a kiss over his shoulder.

 

Katsumichi blushed heavily before swearing at his captain with his middle finger. Yuuji simply let out a laugh, smashing the glass to a store they'd located, entering and taking out the zombies lurking near the counter.

 

"Seems all clear now Katsumichi. Grab some bags and grab stuff that'll last, cans and stuff I guess."

 

"O-Okay-" Katsumichi complied, grabbing cans of whatever he could find, as Yuuji silently scoured the store, before returning the the 2nd year players side.

 

"This store is shite. Look... this is the best I can find for you."

 

Yuuji handed Katsumichi a foam sword before bursting into giggles.

 

"I'm fucking with you, here try this, it's probably the best alternative for you." Yuuji handed Katsumichi a long crowbar.

 

"You're not gonna be getting in arms reach with that, I'll do the close range smashing, don't worry your pretty little head~!

 

Katsumichi simply flipped the captain again but took the crowbar.

 

"Now let's keep gathering, and then we'll find somewhere to camp."

 

-

 

**Yaku:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 1 + 1 Bite Victim**

 

"So... that's as good as patching it up is going to get..." Yaku admitted sheepishly, his companion simply grinning in gratitude.

 

"Thank you!"

 

"I..it's not problem... It's the least I can do... I thought I was going to be alone.. so I'm glad you're okay."

 

"I'm glad you came back."

 

Yaku just blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't handle this honesty.

 

The duo hadn't really equipped themselves with weapons or collect anything, only spending the time patching each other up, after bursting into a small doctors.

 

"What do you reckon is happening? It's like the world ended suddenly."

 

"I..think it did."

 

"Yeah.. it seems like it. I..don't know why I'm so calm about it."

 

"I get what you mean." Yaku agreed, feeling oddly...at ease?

 

He wasn't overly in panic or fear, but maybe the situation simply hadn't hit him yet? He had no idea, but for now he wasn't alone, he had someone.

 

"Did..did you happen to see anyone escape? I got cut off."

 

"I.. I think I saw Kenma and Shibayama get out. Most of Karasuno too. Oh and Bokuto did! I hope they're okay... those guys with the guns should look out for them..right?"

 

"I don't know... they seemed pretty quick to pull the trigger on people, even **_alive_ ** people." Yaku replied, referring to Hinata, who'd been shot by one of the men.

 

"I want to find them."

 

"I do to.. I do too." _I want to find Lev_.

 

-

 

**Tsukishima:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 22 + 1 Bite Victim.**

 

"Thanks Kageyama." Kuroo gave a weak smile, handing the dark haired teen his phone back, after it had rung.

 

"How do you know Oikawa?" Daichi asked, and Kuroo just give a mysterious look.

 

"Who knows~"

 

"Kuroo met him at a training camp." Kenma replied and Kuroo groaned, at Kenma, for spoiling his fun.

 

"Apparently Oikawa's with three other people, one of them got bit? He didn't say who he was with though... They mentioned..." Kuroo gave a brief gaze in Kageyama's direction before continuing. "They said they were going to Hinata's house, Oikawa said it was out of the way and a good place to hide before coming down to Tokyo." Kuroo's eyes never left Kageyama, trying to notice even the smallest of reactions.

 

"How does Oikawa know that?" Asahi asked and Kageyama's brow finally creased, but he still did not speak.

 

"He _was_ friends with Hinata." Kuroo offered and the majority of Karasuno's survivors look on in shock and surprise. The only two unfazed were Tsukki and Kageyama. Kageyama unfortunately had to bond with Oikawa, since he was somehow friends with his boyfriend. It wasn't an exaggeration to say Kageyama didn't enjoy it, but if it allowed him to remain beside the person of his affection, even he could put up with the occasional contact with Oikawa. Tsukishima knew from Kuroo, and was planning on holding the information to use against Kageyama, however the setter's lack of dramatic reaction indicated to the blonde that he already knew. _Shucks_.

 

"Do you think they know about the bite?"

 

"I think so, yeah... But they are such a small group and so far away..."

 

"Do you think they'll make it down here?"

 

"Who knows."

 

The small groups finally set off, delayed by Kageyama's sudden phone call.

 

"Right, leave space between your groups. If one of you falls, the rest of you just need to run, okay? If you're bit it's over, don't go back for people bit. If you do, you'll just die for nothing." Taro was as harsh as ever and Seto gave a weak nod in agreement, he was already heating up under all the protective layers he wore, bite taking effect swiftly.

 

"Let's move. Blondie, your group first."

 

Tsukishima sneered at being dubbed Blondie but lead his small group onwards, Suga, Daichi and Kageyama following behind him. The groups all waited a couple of minutes, before Bokuto's small group was sent out next, the Captain still wielding the hockey stick, Saru and Komi sticking close behind him, hands clasped together, refusing to let go one one another.

 

After that, the groups continued setting off, leaving a space between them, but keeping them in eyesight. Taro and Seto were at the back, Seto staying close to Taro, and Taro keeping a constant eye of the other man's condition.

 

At first, there wasn't a load of undead, the one's coming from the front met with Tsukishima's crossbar, the blonde not hesitant to smash in heads left right and center, Kuroo watching from further back, utterly impressed. The odd few zombies that came from the sides met their ends via the arrangement of weapons the small groups had between them. Bokuto got in a few lucky swings, getting rid of two zombies and knocking down a third, which Akaashi disposed of, his group closer to Bokuto than the spacing between any other.

 

When they turned another street, however, to reach the station, they were met with a horrifying sight. The street was packed, packed full of the undead, gathering around what looked to be a jeep or armoured van. Obviously someone was inside it, and it'd protected them long enough that a huge, **_huge_ ** herd that had formed.

 

"Shit, shit, shit." Taro muttered, taking in the sight. A couple of the zombies noticed them and stumbled towards them slowly.

 

"Back it up slowly guys, don't draw attention."

 

The group slowly backed up, as quiet as they could.

 

As soon as they were back around the corner, they broke out into a dash, into the closest store they could find, a five-story clothing store.

 

"Barricade the door, and get up the stairs, we need to be out of sight, out of their range of smell, out of their everything. If they don't find us, or sense us, we can wait until they pass back away. We need to keep quiet and out of the way of them until they disperse."

 

"Okay."

 

"We can get up to the roof and view them from there. Worse comes to worse, and they break in, we jump to the next roof over. They can't jump, I'm sure they won't be able to jump."

 

“Right, quick grab what you can, and block the doors!”

 

The players scrambled throughout the store, yanking shelves from the wall, and dragging racks of clothes to the doors, anything they could was thrown into a pile by the doors.

 

“Right, upstairs, quick. We need to keep an eye out, and put as much distance between us and all of them.”

 

Nodding, they all began to slowly trek up the stairs, weapons still held ready for any of the monsters still in the building.

 

“First floor clear.”

 

The group moved up to the next floor, Tsukishima and Kuroo in the lead, Taro watching the back of the group.

 

“Second floor clear.”

 

On the third floor, there was only one of the undead waiting, and Tsukishima smashed it’s head in without warning, with the crowbar, the sick sound echoing the silence of the store.

 

“Third floor clear.”

 

The fourth posed the hardest task so far.

 

“One sighted...oh shit.”

 

The floor only had one undead creature, however the figure that faced them was one they were unsure they’d be able to tackle.

 

“It’s… it’s just a kid… she doesn’t even look like she’s been walking long...shit..”

 

“We have to do it though.”

 

“But...shit...this is fucked up.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

In the end, Taro was the one to shoot her. Sure the players had no issue smashing in some heads, but a child was a child, even if she wanted to rip into their flesh.

 

“Fourth floor clear.”

 

The final floor was mostly storage, and the group looked through the stock to find anything they could snatch.

 

“It might be wise to look for a change of clothes, some of you are a bit bloody.” Kaori suggested, the girl was itching to get changed out of the tracksuit and into something warmer.

 

Some of the Volleyball players nodded, and rummaged through the stock. Most of them changed into something longer, and warmer, most opting out for jeans or long tracksuit bottoms, rather than shorts, and switching their jersey tops for t-shirts and jackets or hoodies. A couple didn’t change out of their jersey top’s though, obviously not wanting to part fully with their uniform, even at the end of the world. Most of them that took theirs off stuff them into their own bags of supplies, wanting to keep them close. Kageyama hadn’t changed out of his, put had put on some longer tracksuit bottoms, Bokuto hadn’t either, still proudly wearing the #4 Jersey for Fukurodani. Kenma hadn’t changed, but only because he claimed it too be too much effort. As the group of survivors finally finished up getting changed, things went downhill.

 

Seto collapsed.

 

“Oi- Oi is he-?”

 

“I- I’m fine.” Seto managed to choke up, face red, and legs unsteady, as he remained on the floor, unable to pull himself back up.

 

Suga tentatively reached to rest the back of his hand on Seto’s forehead, yanking it back instantly.

 

“He’s boiling.”

 

“Oi Seto, are you okay?”

 

“Get him out of that jacket-”

 

“Stop, move back.” Taro ordered, and the players shuffled back in confusion.

 

Seto too, attempted to scramble back from the other man, the best he could, knowing full well what he intended to do.

 

“D-don-t Ta-Taro- I’m-I-”

 

Taro didn’t even let him finish, raising his gun and shooting the man in the head.

 

The players reacted instantly, breaking into exclamations of shock and anger.

 

“What the fuck man?”

 

“Holy...shit…”

 

“No.”

 

Shibayama collapsed too, down onto his knees, legs falling from under him, hands raised to his face. The youngest player of the Nekoma team unable to keep up the facade of remaining strong. Even before the world fell to shit, the reserve libero was a shy and anxious person, he had insecurities, he wasn’t half as good as Yaku, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to be so… He couldn’t handle all this shit that was suddenly thrown into his life. Why was he here and alive, when Yaku wasn’t with them? Yaku who was so much more skilled than him? Yaku who held the team together, kept Lev in check, protected their backs in matches, and was just so much cooler than Shibayama? Yaku who patched up Lev after he got attacked by a cat, Yaku who could get along with everyone, be gentle when needed, and stern when necessary?

 

The tears came next, and Shibayama’s mind collapsed in on itself. He didn’t even deserve to be alive. It should be Yaku in his place.

 

Inuoka was the one to comfort him eventually. The other first year was probably the closest player to Shibayama on the team, and he didn’t hesitate to wrap the crying teen into his chest, arms protectively encasing the Libero. Shibayama just clinged to the taller teens chest, sobbing silently against it, trying to calm his breathing with no luck. Inuoka, while he was able to be comforting, had no idea how else to help, only that he needed to be here for the short player in his time of need.

 

“Are you out of your mind?” Tanaka yelled at Taro who hadn’t spoken, or moved from where he had his gun still held, pointing towards Seto.

 

Not that anyone ever found out, but behind Taro’s shitty personality, the two had been friends since childhood, a relationship similar to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Shooting him had Taro in an intense amount of pain, he hadn’t wanted to listen to anymore of Seto’s words, because if he’d have looked into those deep green eyes of his, or heard anymore of his broken pleading, of his name, he would never have been able to end it, even when he turned and tried to rip his face off.

 

“Oi answer us bastard!”

 

“That’s enough.” Kengo snapped and most of the group shut up. Kaori was still in shock, and was shaking her head in denial, Inuoka and Shibayama remained on the floor. Kageyama no longer even looked fazed, hands simply lightly clinging to the fabric of his jersey. Asahi looked a bit shook too, but Noya was sticking close to his side, reassuringly. Most of the other players looked more angry than shocked.

 

“Keep the noise down, let’s move to the roof.” Tsukishima ordered, taking control, and slowly the group began to filter out and up to the rooftop, some going quicker than others. Taro didn’t move though, nor did Inuoka, Shibayama, or Kageyama

 

Tsukishima lingered in the doorway too, he’d somehow ended up assuming control for now, not that he planned on it staying that way. He didn’t want to babysit a bunch of idiots.

 

“C’mon Yuki, can you stand?” Inuoka asked, finally managing to get the libero to his feet, and leading the teen out, keeping a comforting arm around him, resting on his shoulder, still allowing the younger first year to bury his face into Inuoka’s chest.

 

This left Kageyama, Tsukishima and Taro.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid, _King_.” Tsukishima murmured, watching Kageyama closely. It hadn’t even been two hours since the setter had tried to murder the man with his own hands, for degrading Hinata and his death.

 

Kageyama said nothing and simply stared at the man, gaze shifting from an angry glare, to unmasked shock, taking in the man’s face.

 

Typically, from what everyone had witnessed, Taro was emotionless. He was strong, he didn’t let his emotions get in the way, and he seemed to lack any morality anymore… but the man looks devastated. He finally dropped the gun from his still raised arm, the noise of it coming into contact with the floor made him jump in fear and look down at it instantly. Tsukishima only noticed the man was crying, after Kageyama’s expression shifted so suddenly.

 

Kageyama still said nothing.

 

“Taro... are you..okay?” Tsukishima finally asked and Taro mutely shook his head.

 

“Six.” Taro muttered, hoarsely.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Six. That’s how old I was when I met him. Seto- _Junta_ ,” Taro corrected, finally using the man’s first name.  “He… no on ever wanted to be my friend. Said I was too much like an adult, boring and no fun… he was different though… he didn’t care about that… I- fuck… If he’d have spoken any longer, I don’t think I could have- I think I would have shot myself before I could shoot him… I… _I’m sorry Junta_.”

 

Kageyama just closed his eyes, nodded and exited to the roof, silently pushing past Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima had paused in thought, surely his relationship with Yamaguchi could certainly be considered similar. Yamaguchi was the only one who stayed by his side despite his salty attitude, until he’d met the Fukurodani Academy group players of course. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he was ready to lose anyone else.

 

“I’ll give you some space…” Tsukishima murmured, leaving the man alone, heading to the roof.

 

Tsukishima was pissed to say the least, after entering the roof.

 

He’d left these children for two goddamn minutes, and already Bokuto was hanging dangerously over the side of the roof, to look at the zombies, Akaashi holding onto him so he didn’t fall. Lev sat dangling dangerously close to falling off too, Kuroo trying to tug him back, and Lev refusing. Shibayama was still a mess, however as well as Inuoka, Sugawara was also trying to help.

 

“Bokuto get down from there.” Tsukishima ordered, Bokuto perking up instantly and complying, Akaashi giving Tsukki a grateful nod.

 

“Lev?”

 

Lev turned but made no attempt to move.

 

“You’ll fall if you stay like that, Lev.” Kuroo spoke, the rest of the group silent, and observing from their positions on the roof, as Kuroo and Tsukishima tried to move him from the edge.

 

“Good.”

 

“You don’t mean that Lev.” Kuroo retorted, snappily.

 

“I do.” Lev replied, shuffling even closer to the edge, as though he was trying to psych himself up enough to push himself off. Even if he wanted to, a part of him was screaming no, stopping him from just dropping off the edge.

 

“I do mean it. _I left Yaku behind. I left Hinata behind._ I didn’t even try to help them.” Lev admitted, and clenched his fists angrily, for leaving behind not only his boyfriend, but also his best friend. He’d lost two of his most important people in the space of a minute.

 

“Lev- please- stop.”

 

Lev didn’t listen, and pushed from the edge.

 

But he didn’t fall.

 

Kageyama had a firm hold of the tall Nekoma player, face scrunched up in determination, not letting go of him.

 

Tsukishima and Kuroo, while initially throw off by how quick everything occurred, also joined in, grabbing a hold of Lev who kicked and wriggled, to escape. Three against one was never a good idea.

 

In the end, Lev was tugged back over onto the roof by the three, and restrained by Daichi and Kuroo, so he couldn’t try again.

 

“Thanks, _King_.” Tsukishima spoke, Kageyama glared at the name, but silently nodded. He wouldn’t let someone else die, especially not someone close enough to Hinata to blame themselves… something Kageyama had been doing too. Blaming himself.

 

“Now can we all calm the fuck down, and assess our situation?”

 

The group all slowly nodded.

 

“Now then-”

 

 **_Bang_ **.

 

The noise came from below them… the floor they had just come from….

 

“Shit, **_Taro_ **.”

 

And sure as eggs are eggs, Taro Okamoto was dead. Bullet wedged in his head, gun still held in a loose hand.

 

“Fucking coward.” Koji spat angrily, and Kengo hummed in agreement.

 

Tsukishima bowed his head silently. He understood.

 

_‘Thank you for everything until now, Taro, Seto.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> The next chapter will include some of the other tagged characters that haven't yet featured. I have already wrote a small part for Tsukishima Akiteru, and I have just started a small part for Ushijimi. I'll likely add another section or two for all the other groups I now have ongoing. I'm kinda busy irl currently, but I'm really enjoying this. 
> 
> Typically I stop writing after 1 to 3 chapters of a fic, I've never finished a fanfic unless it was a one/two-shot... I can't do long fics...
> 
> SO... I'm really hyped that I haven't lost interest in this yet, and hopefully I might even be able to finish this!
> 
> I hope so, because I have some great ideas I want to use later on :3 
> 
> ANYWAYYYYYYYYY
> 
> Thank you for reading, your support means a lot to me, and it's wonderful to know this is getting read by you amazing people!
> 
> \- Ava


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji flirts with zombies, the Little Giant makes an appearance, Yaku's bitten ally is cannibalistic, and Oikawa doesn't know how to handle the feels for Natsu and Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My feels are everywhere.
> 
> This one is a tad shorter than chapter 1 and 2.. I think? It's only 20 pages for me, on google docs on size 11.
> 
> I literally have no idea whats a good amount for a chapter, so I've just been aiming for anything around 20? I don't want to be short and crappy anymore!
> 
> Anyway, if this is short, I'm sorry, but I am juggling two jobs currently, as well as trying to sort finances for University, and moving house in two months, so yeah... ;3 Bare with me and I'll keep updating when I can... (I have mostly taken to writing this on the bus to and from work, since it's like 8 buses a day now :3)
> 
> Please enjoy, and comment?? I love comments LOL. Comments are better than hits and kudos because I can cry with you and suffer over my own satanic ideas???/

**Shou:**

**Day’s After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 4**

 

Tsukishima Akiteru had no idea what to do.

 

He wasn’t strong, he wasn’t brave, he didn’t have the kind of mental fortitude his younger brother had.

 

Instead, all Akiteru had, was a locked front door to his house, barricaded by a bookshelf. All Akiteru had, was closed curtains, remaining upstairs, away from the windows, wondering how the world fell to shit so suddenly.

 

The phones still worked, barely, but it wasn’t likely that’d last. The power probably wouldn’t last much longer either, lamp occasionally flickering.

 

Akiteru only had one person he needed to call. His brother. His poor younger brother, who was in Tokyo. Tokyo, which would be so much busier than here… Tokyo which had likely fallen to shit, pretty quickly.

 

It dialed, and rung for a bit before someone answered.

 

“Hello, Tetsuro speaking~”

 

Kuroo answered everyone’s phone in an apocalypse….

 

“ **Kuroo**! Is Kei there? Is he safe? Is he-”

 

“Yeah. He’s fine.. More than fine, he’s amazing. Do you know he’s keeping shit together here like so well… I’m in awe.”

 

“Thank God!”

 

“Yeah. Are you okay? Tsukki didn’t want to answer…”

 

“I’m okay… I think…I just er- blocked the door.” Akiteru admitted nervously.

 

“Exhaust your contacts while the phones still work, try and find someone, being alone won’t be beneficial. Try and make it down here?”

 

Akiteru nodded and then realised Kuroo couldn’t see him nodded, instead muttering a quick yes.

 

“Can you keep him safe for me? I- I’ll try and get down there…”

 

“I will. For as long as I live. Head to Tokyo Station.”

 

Akiteru agreed, and hung up.

 

With Kei safe, he could relax a little. He knew Kuroo would keep him safe, the two were inseparable.

 

The older Tsukishima child sat and went through most of his contacts after that, some cutting off instantly, and some ringing out to the answer machine. After a large handful, Akiteru was losing hope and fast.

 

Once he reached _Shou Kazuki_ , he was all but ready to give up except-

 

“Tsukishima- You okay?”

 

He answered. Someone had answered, Someone.

 

“ **Kazuki** ! Thank Goodness. I know this is weird, because we hardly spoke in school...but it **_IS_ ** the end of the world.”

 

“Yeah… seems like it... “

 

“No one else was answering and I had no idea what to do and.. And..”

 

“First, we should calm down, Tsukishima. Where are you at the moment? I’m already with a couple of other people, and I’m sure you can join up with us.. It seems safety in numbers…”

 

“I- I’m still at home.”

 

“Okay. I still remember where that is. Even if we didn’t speak a lot, I don’t forget things so easily, Tsukishima. “

 

“Thank you Kazuki!”

 

“No problem. We’ll be there as soon as we can, pack up anything useful, and wait for us inside.”

 

“Will do!”

 

The call ended, and Akiteru debating calling back Kuroo, however the mobile lines suddenly decided to finally give up, and Akiteru sighed in defeat, dropping his phone behind him, onto the bed.

 

“Right, let’s pack!”

 

-

 

**Ushijima:**

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 2**

 

How Ushijima had ended up with Takeharu Futamata, he’d never know. The Johzenji Setter had, however, saved his life, twice already, in just a day. Wakatoshi couldn’t help but be grateful, to say the least.

 

At first, he was mildly confused why everyone wanted to tear his face off, but managing to jog away from anyone who came close, until Futamata came up to him, whacking an undead figure around the head with a hammer, and explaining the situation the best he knew.

 

“I don’t really know if anyone else got away, I think the Captain might have been the only one, but I really just didn’t want to be alone…”

 

“Ah.”

 

“So when I spotted you, I knew I had to come help… but I never thought I’d only get to speak to you once the world fell to pieces..” Futamata continued.

 

Ushijima just nodded.

 

“They’re easy to tell apart from normal people, their eyes are yellow.”

 

“I noticed that.”

 

“I’m not sure where the Captain will have gone if he got out, but hopefully he has a plan… I don’t know how well he’d cope if he did escape, he’s not very serious…”

 

Ushijima just nodded once more.

 

“But yeah. I think.. Things will be better with more people! I really want to try and find the Captain! Do.. do you have anyone you want to look for, Ushijima?”

 

“No.”

 

Ushijima did technically want to look for people, especially Tendou and his father, however, he wasn’t a particularly optimistic person currently, plus he didn’t really know where either were. Still, Futamata wasn’t horrifically annoying, and he proved useful with a hammer, so Ushijima had no issue staying with the setter, even if he barely knew of him until now. Jozenji, while strong, weren’t a team he’d paid a lot of attention to.

 

“I was thinking of trying to like… possibly find things? If this...mess...is going to be long term.. I think it might be useful to get changed into better clothes, and maybe grab food..?”

 

“Yes. I agree.” Ushijima replied and Futamata gave a weak smile.

 

“Right, do..you have anywhere specific in mind?”  
  
Ushijima shook his head and Futamata gave a pondering face for a few seconds before nodding to himself.

 

“I’ll lead the way then.”

 

And so the two set off once more, down the street, towards the closest stores Futamata knew of, while attempting to avoid the undead that had inhabited the streets.

 

**Yaku:**

**Days after Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 1 + 1 Bite Victim + 7?**

 

Somehow, Yaku and his new ally ended up in a pickle pretty quickly after their conversation. It wasn’t zombies though, it was humans.

 

Seven of them to be precise.

 

“Looky here boys, live ones… look at him, he's tiny!”

 

Yaku’s nose turned up angrily at his height being mocked, however he couldn’t do much against the seven of them, considering two of them held guns, and three held baseball bat’s proudly. The other two held pipes.

 

“Hey..what’s with all the bandages? It’s only been a few hours since things fell to shit...are you that weak?” One asked, hitting Yaku’s ally in the chest with the pipe he held.

 

Yaku was ready to rip the pipe from his arms at that, however he didn’t need to...because his ally instead proceeded to sink his teeth into said arm, ripping away a small section of flesh with his action.

 

The man swore angrily, and then let out a horrified sound, when he spotted one of the bites on his attacker, one that Yaku hadn’t been able to wrap up.

 

“He’s fucking bit… fucking... **_shit_ ** , will- do- wha-?”

 

“Shoot him you dumb fucker.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“But he’s **alive**.”

 

“He’s just not turned _yet_?”

 

“But do you think his bites already infective? Will I turn?”

 

“Just fucking shoot him already.”

 

Once the men stopped their bickering, they noticed the player they intended to shoot had already moved, already pouncing on one of the men with a gun, teeth clasping onto an ear, and tugging at it, causing a sick noise as he did. Blood filled his mouth and the taste of flesh.

 

While the man was distracted by the pain in his ear, his gun was swiped.

 

Now armed, Yaku’s ally stood, gun pointing at the group's leader, Yaku stood shocked by how quickly and ruthlessly he had acted.  

 

“What do you mean **_infective_ **?” He asked, and the men froze.

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“Know what?”  
  
“If you get bit… you turn into those fucking monsters.”

 

“What?!” Yaku’s ally snapped angrily. “I thought it was just if you die.”

 

“You turn into them after being bit… or when you die. And then you bite others. It’s a quick process too, _changing_ …We can’t kill those monsters unless we destroy the brain.”

 

“Eh..”

 

“And you just bit into two of my friends you fucker, when you might already be able to infect!” The other man with a gun snapped, and moved to shoot him.

 

Yaku’s ally was quicker, shooting without hesitation, before managing to shoot another armed with a pipe.

 

Two of them fell.

 

“Holy- you fucker.”

 

Three moved forward instantly, all armed with bats, the other two being the two that had already been bitten by Yaku’s ally, remaining back, holding onto their wounds.

 

Still, he wasn’t someone to be underestimated, and summarily all three met their end. After two more shots, the gun was out of bullets, and the third instead, ended up with his throat ripped out by sharp teeth, snarling, face splashed with blood. The man let out choked noises, hands clawing at his throat before slumping down.

 

“Are you sure he hasn’t already turned? Fuck!”

 

“I- I don’t know man.. He’s acting like it, but he talks!”

 

“He fucking killed them...”

 

“I-… fucking run.”

 

The final two alive turned and fled, clutching their wounds as they went. However, the other gun was swiped from Yaku’s hands by his partner, and without any hesitation, both were shot in the back, pained noises as they fell.

 

Yaku exhaled shakily.

 

“Holy... _shit_.”

 

His ally didn’t speak.

 

“Hey...are you okay?”

 

When he turned Yaku couldn’t help but take a step back.

 

One eye looked back at him, in a shade of yellow Yaku had witnessed amongst the undead figures of his old teammates at the gym, the other it it's normal shade.

 

“ _Holy_ …”

 

“You- you- are you…?” Yaku asked, wondering if was even still human.

 

“Those bastards deserved it.” He finally spoke and Yaku let out a breath of air in relief, but still kept tense and on alert.

 

“I thought they were shitty but… you eye…”

 

The figure nodded.

 

“I can feel it, like...urges to attack and bite? It's **_weird_ ** .... I _feel_ it but it's not like I **_have_ ** to… I can ignore it...Anyway… we need to move, grab their shit and let’s go.”

 

Yaku nodded hesitantly, taking a gun back, a handgun, and pocketing it, before taking one of the dead men’s bags, and bat. His ally followed in suit, snatching more ammo for the other gun, a long rifle, and one of the pipe’s, as well as one of the bags left behind. 

 

Both bags held some food, and simple equipment too, and a bit of meds.

 

“Jackpot.”

 

“Did..did you need to kill them..how did you even.. I..” Yaku wasn’t sure he could handle anything right now. He certainly hadn’t expected him to murder seven men without trouble. Yaku couldn’t think of anyone really, from the Fukurodani Academy Group, capable of murder… and yet, here he had someone… who without hesitation had killed seven people at the end of the world.

 

“You’re… incredible. _Stupid_.. But incredible.” Yaku managed to cough him, his ally blushing.

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled in return, giving an awkward laugh.

 

“What do I do.. If you turn?” Yaku asked and his ally shrugged.

 

“Kill me?”

 

Yaku shook his head instantly.

 

“I don’t want to be alone. I can't kill you.”

 

“If you don’t, I’ll probably bite your face off,”

 

“I don’t..”

 

“Then we better find someone before I bite your face off, Yaku?”

 

Yaku just gave a weak nod. He felt so vulnerable in the face of everything. He couldn’t be like his younger ally. He didn’t think he had it in him to kill people, kill monsters… he… he didn’t want this. He just wanted Lev.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

 

-

 

**Yuuji**

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 2**

 

“Katsumichi~!” Yuuji sing songed, smashing in another head.

 

“What?” The 2nd year asked, clutching onto his own weapon in fear. He had no idea how Yuuji was being so strong and carefree.

 

“I was just wondering, don’t think you that zombie is pretty cute?” Yuuji asked pointing over to one of the undead slowly moving towards them. Katsumichi pulled a horrified face and slapped Yuuji on the head.

 

“Ow rude! I was just saying.. No need to go all crazy about it.”

 

Said Zombie, was actually rather cute, but Katsumichi couldn’t even tell what gender the figure was.

 

In the end, Yuuji dramatically began humming the titanic soundtrack as he crushed the figures skull.

 

“Why are you so weird?” Katsumichi asked and Yuuji shrugged.

 

“This is fun? Why wouldn’t I be weird… It’s not like people have time to judge me anyway...since most of the population are trying to bite our faces off?”

 

“But-”

 

“Nah! I’m going to enjoy this, because living in despair would suck. I’ll have fun even if the world is ending, and you should join in Katsumichi!”

 

Katsumichi shook his head in denial. How could he have fun when he could die at anytime? He was terrified and he would certainly not have fun while fighting for his life.

 

“Ooo look, that one is cute too.” Yuuji grinned, pointing to a short zombie. This time Katsumichi could actually identify the monster as a male. Short, with blood matted ginger hair, that had the reminded the player of one of Karasuno’s freakish first years.

 

_‘Huh, I wonder how they’re doing.. That freak duo…’_

 

 _“_ I didn't know you swung that way.”

 

“I go every way Katsumichi, _silly_.”

 

“Oh. He looks like that Karasuno kid, doesn't he?”

 

“A little, but Chibi is cuter than this dead hunk of flesh~!”

 

There was a brief silence until-

 

“Do you think if I gave him my number he’d call back?” Yuuji asked with a sly grin and Katsumichi was about ready to cave, and smack his captain around the head with a crowbar.

 

“Unlikely considering...”

 

“The rude fucker…” Yuuji snapped, and smacked the zombie round the head with his bat a few times before it could reach for him.

 

“How dare he not call me back.” Yuuji gave it a final forceful hit, nose turned up at the idea of rejection.

 

Katsumichi just sighed and kept an eye out for anymore of the creatures that may be sneaking up on them. When the area was clear, he continued moving forward, following Yuuji, who was leading him God knows where.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Bike.”

 

“What?” Katsumichi asked, confused.

 

“Motorbike. My brother has one, left it in the garage went he went abroad. I got shown how to drive it. I’m going to go get it… I even have a spare helmet for you.”

 

“Wh.what-?”

“C’mon. I want to get to it before someone else might find it.”

 

Katsumichi nodded blankly and followed, wondering just how he’d ended up with just Yuuji at the end of things.

 

-

 

**Shou:**

**Day’s After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 4**

 

Kazuki arrived quickly, Akiteru able to see him from the window. With him was the two people he’d mentioned he was with, both appeared younger, and possibly only just in high school.

 

Once Akiteru managed to move all the furniture from the front door, which he’d blocked it with, he finally opened it, and Kazuki grinned from where he stood, holding a set of long handles shears, that were used to trim the edges of lawns. The two kids held onto other garden equipment, one with a shovel and one with a hammer.

 

“Tha-Thanks Kazuki.” Akiteru spoke, gratitude lacing his voice. Shou just smiled, at being able to see a familiar face, even if they hadn’t seen each other for years, and the only thing connecting them was the Karasuno Volleyball Club.

 

“No problem! It’s nice to see someone familiar in all this mess anyway.”

 

“Indeed!”

 

“Right, follow us, we’ll stick to backstreets.”

 

The four set off, from the Tsukishima household, the numbers on the streets not being overwhelming, and so the four could manage, sticking to the shadows without drawing in attention.

 

The two behind Shou began to introduce themselves, once they reach the empty backstreets.

 

“I’m Koji Sekimukai. Nice to meet you…”

 

“I’m Izumi Yukitaka. It’s a shame we couldn’t meet under better circumstances.”

 

“Ah. I agree. I’m Tsukishima Akiteru…”

 

“So Tsukishima do you have anywhere you’re wanting to head at all?” Shou asked and Akiteru nodded.

 

“Tokyo.”

 

“Eh?!”

 

“My little brother is in Tokyo.”

 

“To-Tokyo?!”

 

“Shou-chan is in Tokyo too… both- both our families are already dead...so we wanted to head to Tokyo to look for him…”

 

“So you all want to go to Tokyo...which will be overrun?” Shou asked and the three nodded.

 

“Is this ‘Shou-chan’ the one you told me about, the Karasuno kid?”

 

“Yeah. He really looks up to you, you know?” Izumi admitted and Koji nodded.

 

“He went to Karasuno to be like you.”

 

Shou gave a wide smile and a small blush.

 

“I didn't expect you to know who I was really..”

 

“Why, what?” Akiteru asked, rather out of the loop.

 

“These two. Apparently I'm their friends idol. Yukitaka comes up to me and asks if I'm the Chiisana Kyojin, while smacking up one of those monsters with a shovel.”

 

“When Shou-chan told us about you, I wanted to research, so I could see why he was so determined to play, that's how I recognized you.”

 

“Hinata’s down in Tokyo for a training camp, with his team.”

 

Akiteru stopped, paused, and it clicked.

 

“My brother is too…”

 

“What?”

 

“My brother. He's a first year at Karasuno.”

 

“So is Shou-chan…”

 

“So you're both after kids on the same team, in the same place?” Shou asked, flabbergasted at the coincidence.

 

“It looks like it.”

 

“I managed to call them earlier, my brother was fine, and I know he was with some others, including some players from Tokyo, but I don't know about your friend, I don't really know him…”

 

“Shou-chan wouldn't die so easily!”

 

“Yeah! I bet Shou-chan is fine, right now, he's probably kicking ass!”

 

 _Oh? Really?_ **_Well then_ ** _..._

 

-

 

**Kunimi**

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 4 + 1 Bite Victim**

 

Oikawa _fucking_ Tooru made pancakes.

 

In the middle of an apocalypse, the setter made _fucking_ pancakes.

 

What was the world coming to? _Oh, that's right, it was too busy ending_.

 

“These are great, Tooru-nii!” Natsu grinned happily, wolfing down her 3rd serving.

 

“Thanks, Natsu-chan!” Oikawa smiled faintly in gratitude.

 

“When are we going to Tokyo? I've never been before!” Natsu beamed happily.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Eh!? Tomorrow is **_ageeessss_ ** away!” Natsu winned and Yahaba managed to make a small noise of amusement, before he returned to his recently adopted depressed state. He'd been to Tokyo before, with Kyoutani. _God he missed him already._

 

“I know, but you need to rest up! It'll be a long journey!”

 

“Oh.. Okay!” Natsu replied, reaching for a fourth serving.

 

“In the meantime, we should check in this house for anything useful, right?”

 

Nods met Oikawa’s words. Plates were left on the table, unwashed. It wasn't like they needed to…

 

“Right, let's split up, bring back anything useful, and bags for them, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

And so, after finishing eating, the four split up and searched the house, the 5th member of the group, Natsu, sticking close to Oikawa.

 

“This is Shou-nii’s room.” Natsu pointed, and Oikawa nodded. He'd not been in it, the times he'd visited were mostly spent outside setting the ball for the little sunshine, or in the dinner/living room area, when he'd been invited to dinner.

 

The room was… as expected really.

 

Posters hung everywhere, some for anime or bands, but mostly for Volleyball, the sheets overlapping from lack of space. The room was a mess, clothes slung everywhere, desk messy, room just generally a disaster.

 

Oikawa slowly approached the desk, heart aching at the pictures littering the desk. Some were framed, but most were just stacked, as though recently processed. Hinata, though he didn't display it often, had a small love for photography. He'd take a few pictures every so often, and though no one ever saw the result, Oikawa was in awe of the ones laying on the desk.

 

Hinata would have made a brilliant photographer.

 

Most of them were of people he recognized, himself in a few, and Karasuno’s third year setter, Sugawara Koushi featured in several as well. There were a couple of kids too, one with pale chestnut hair, the other a dark brown, both sporting light green volleyball uniforms. A tall silver haired male featured in a few too, often clinging to a boy that Oikawa liked to assume was about the same height as Hinata.

 

Mostly though, the pictures were of Hinata himself, and Kageyama Tobio. Some were selfies of the two of them, but most were of Kageyama. Hinata obviously enjoyed taking some, and others Oikawa’s junior probably didn’t even know were taken. Top of the pile was one even Oikawa couldn’t help but find beautiful. Natsu, Shouyou and Kageyama, all donned in handmade daisy-chain crowns, likely Natsu’s handiwork. The three looked so happy together, and Oikawa couldn’t help but feel the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

The picture’s weren’t useful, and Oikawa felt horrible taking something from his dead friend’s room, without a purpose, but the setter couldn’t help but slip the small pile into an elastic band, and then dropping the collection of photo’s into his jacket pocket.

 

Natsu didn’t notice, and was instead trying desperately to reach for a volleyball on a shelf on the opposite side of the room.

 

“What are you doing Natsu?”

 

“Reaching for the ball! You said to get useful things! If we’re going to go see Shou-nii, we should take his ball for him!” Natsu beamed happily.

 

Oh.

 

Oikawa just nodded mutely. How was he meant to respond to that when he knew full well the fate that had already befallen the teen?

 

“Good idea.” Oikawa finally managed to choke up.

 

Natsu giggled happily at being of some use, and clinged to the ball once Oikawa reached up for it and passed it to her.

 

Afterwards, the group managed to regroup in the sitting room, and share what they’d found.

 

It mostly consisted of tinned foods, or stuff in packets, some batteries, a flashlight, and a couple of swiss army knives.

 

“I guess we’re lucky to even have found this, it’s not like houses stock up on stuff for apocalypses?”

 

“True.”

 

“We should check the shed outside?”

 

“Sure, let’s go.”

 

It was quiet outside. It was to be expected though, as the group were in the middle of nowhere practically…

 

The shed didn’t have much, a lawn mower, and some shears. What they also found was a shovel and an axe.

 

“Hey, lucky!”

 

The Axe and shovel were taken instantly.

 

“That’s pretty helpful. I think maybe while we wait here, a couple of us should try and grab some more gas from down in town?”

 

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

 

“We won’t have enough fuel to reach Tokyo otherwise, and I don’t really want to stop fully once we set off, I was thinking more like we keep driving the entire way, and we just take turns sleeping and driving, and obviously very briefly to fill up fuel when we need to…”

 

“That sounds safer. We should board up the vehicle we use, to make sure, and make sure we have enough gas and food.”

 

“Good idea, so...who’ll be the ones to go down for stuff?”

 

“I’ll go.” Kunimi announced.

 

“What- but-”

 

“If I’m already bit, then it’s not problem?”

 

“I’ll go with him.” Yahaba announced, and Oikawa nodded.

 

“We’ll stay here with Natsu, and try to find things to use when we fortify the vehicle.” Oikawa replied, indicating to himself and Iwaizumi.

 

“Great.”

 

“Wait but if we take the car down to the town and something happens… then you’ll be stuck…”

 

“Nu uh! We have a car in the garage!” Natsu pointed, and Oikawa moved over, to pull up the door and check.

 

Inside, was a car, however it looked more like a van, a seven seater vehicle that was bulky but spacious.

 

“Wow.”

 

“We’ll use this for Tokyo.”

 

“Great.”

 

“Good luck you two.”

 

“And you.” Yahaba replied, and the two younger Aoba Johsai players took the car they’d stole earlier, back down to the town, to chaos.

 

“They’ll be okay, Shittykawa, let’s focus on our own job.”

 

Oikawa stood and watched until the car was completely out of sight before sighing and giving a nod.

 

“I hope so.”

 

-

 

**Tsukishima:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 21**

 

Shortly after Taro and Seto departed from the world, and their weapons taken by the remaining survivors, the group found it imminent to assess the mental state of some of the group. Afterall, Lev had literally just tried to kill himself and Shibayama had already slipped into two panic attacks in the space of a few hours.

 

“Lev, please try to calm down, okay? Would either of them be happy with you throwing your life away from guilt?” Kenma asked, suddenly proving a useful voice.

 

Kuroo gave a weak smile, proud of the younger Nekoma player, for being strong for the remaining members of the team in such a situation.

 

“I- but I-”

 

“No Lev. You didn’t leave them behind, we all did. We’re all to blame, not just you. Don’t shoulder this alone.”

 

“But Yak-”

 

“Lev.”

 

“I-... Okay Kenma.”

 

“Good. Now don’t try to do something that stupid again. We’ve all lost people, remember that.”

 

Lev nodded but promised nothing.

 

Shibayama was next.

 

“Shibayama, can you look at me?” Kenma asked, and the small first year turned to face him, tears dried on his face, and hair a mess, as he clung to Inuoka’s chest.

 

“Breathe okay? Inhale…. Exhale.... Keep doing that. Keep is consistent, count to three each time.”

 

Kenma remained on the ground beside the two, focused only on Shibayama, and not the looks of awe and admiration he was receiving.

 

Eventually Shibayama calmed down enough to speak.

 

“T..thank you Kenma.”

 

Kenma just nodded.

 

“Kenma you’re amazing!” Bokuto hollered and Akaashi gave him a glare.

 

“Bokuto please don’t be so loud.”

 

“Ah! Sorry Akaashi!”

 

“We cannot stay up here all day. We need to move. We have no idea where the camp was meant to be, only to head for Tokyo Station… It’s not wise to try and find it, we should stick close to the station, and keep an eye for others, or maybe even make somewhere safe for ourselves..”

 

“That’s a good idea. After all, we need to keep close to Oikawa and Tsukishima’s brother.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Right, so we’ll still try and get to the station, how is the herd below?”

 

Koji was the one to look over the edge.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“What?”

 

“They’re… they’re at the door… they must have heard the gunshot…”

 

“The door downstairs?!”

 

“Yeah..”

 

Everyone, bar Kageyama and Shibayama, ran to the edge of the roof, looking over in horror, at the clamour of hundred smashing into the doors at the bottom of the building. There must be hundreds. They couldn’t fight that many off, it was even more than the amount that tore through the gym, and none of them wanted a repeat of that event… not after they’d already lost so many people.

 

“We’ll have to jump to the next roof, and get out that way?”

 

“JUMP!?”

 

The gap, technically, could be jumped, but they’d need a run up.

 

“Shit, they got the door open.” Kengo swore, as the undead began piling into the first floor. Sure, they had four more floors to climb, but hell, in that time, 21 high school kids had to pluck up the courage to jump across buildings, where falling would prove no chance of survival? Good luck with that.

 

“Get a move on. Jump, or stay here and die.”

 

“C’mon.”

 

Nishinoya went first.

 

As a libero, he made the jump without issue, rolling on impact with the roof of the next building over, before standing up, triumphantly.

 

With his action, and going first, others began to confidently follow.

 

Tanaka made the jump second, perfectly, and Chigaya followed quickly after, the first year having no issue. Bokuto and Akaashi went after, at the same time, and both just made it. The three third years from Karasuno went next, Suga only just managing to get a foot on the ledge, Dachi tugging him up, with the arm that wasn’t bandaged up.

 

“Careful!”

 

The clamour of noise behind them, from the door leading down to the storage floor below them, shocked them into action. The undead had climbed so fast.

 

“Go, go, go!”

 

Lev and Kaori went next, The players on the next roof ready to tug the girl up, who failed to make it, but clasped onto Tanaka and Noya’s hands before she could fall, and was tugged back onto the roof, ushering gratitude.

 

The door burst open and the undead began piling onto the roof.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Kengo was about to jump when the door slammed open, and losing his balance he fell before anyone could grasp him.

 

“KENGO!” Koji shouted for the only other Ubugawa player, but it was too late, the 2nd year falling, before impacting against the concrete below him, instantly dying in a mess of blood and guts.

 

Tsukishima swore quietly, and began swinging at the zombies approaching them.

 

While Koji wanted to mourn the last player he had, he wasn’t able to, as Saru slapped his back, as he climbed to the ledge with Komi and jumped. Both the Fukurodani players made it, leaving Shimafu, Koji, Kuroo, Kenma, Shibayama, Inuoka, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on the roof, becoming overun.

 

“Inuoka get Shibayama across, now!” Kuroo ordered, the first years snapping to attention and climbing onto the ledge, in fear, before leaping. Tanaka tugged Shibayama up, who fell a bit short, and Inuoka was met with a hand by Bokuto. Tsukishima whacked the closest zombie with the crowbar, as Kuroo raised his bat, swinging with force at one close to Kenma.

 

“Kenma get across with Yamaguchi.”

 

The two nodded, jumping next, moving the jump, just making it.

 

“Shimafu, Koji, go!”

 

Shimafu went, making the jump, however Koji wasn’t moving, he instead simply stood staring down, down to the distant floor below them.

 

Kageyama knew what was coming before it happened, but he was too far away to react, like he had with Lev, and so, Koji Yukawa pushed away from the ledge, and down to the hard floor below him, dead upon impact.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Exclaims of shock and horror occurred from the group safe on the other roof.

 

“C’mon Kageyama.” Kuroo indicated, him, Kuroo and Tsukishima being the only three left, trying to desperately hold back the undead filling the roof. The numbers were insane, and Tsukishima was beginning to struggle, blood coating the clean clothes he’d only just put on.

 

Kageyama gave a silent nod and jumped, helped up by Akaashi when he made it.

 

Kageyama gave a small acknowledging nod, in gratitude and Akaashi did the same back.

 

This left Tsukishima and Kuroo, both leaping last, escaping narrowly by the skin of their teeth.

 

As they theorised, the dead couldn’t jump after them, but a few did climb the ledge and try to walk after them, falling to their death just as the two Ubugawa players had.

 

“Kengo _**and** _ Koji… fuck… we- I-”

 

“We’re lucky so many of us made it.”

 

“Let’s get out of here while they’re all still in the building, it’ll mean the streets are clear!”

 

“Good idea, quick, quick, and keep on alert, we don’t know who could be in this building, dead or alive.”

 

And down on the pavement below them, the once still corpses of Kengo Nanasawa and Koji Yukawa began to twitch, before standing once more, eyes a glaring shade of yellow, soaked in their own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killing Kengo and Koji killed me. Those two Ubugawa dorks are so pretty in the anime, they're my favourites from the team.
> 
> I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN ON KILLING ANYONE FROM THAT GROUP YET?? I ALREADY HAD MY NEXT VICTIM PLANNED BUT NOPE... somehow it just happened...
> 
> I guess I had to realistically think that not everyone could jump that far. 
> 
> Js I am so ready for my next victim from the big group thou. I am ready to be killed by you readers <3 
> 
> Also, the change varies for bite victims, Seto was a fast case, and Kunimi is a slow case, but most of the time, it'll range for an hour or so, to maybe a day at most? I'm trying to stay realistic...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING??? <3


	4. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa can't handle the pressure of leading people and lying to Natsu. Ushijima gains a sledgehammer and smashes up some heads. Yuuji makes friends, and trouble befalls the Tokyo Group, causing another character to get bit and members separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Gah I’m getting so many nice comments, thank you!  
> Yohoho I feel like I will get so much hate this chapter.. I AM READY?! *I’m not ready* cri cri (I literally cried writing the Oikawa section.)
> 
> *Side Note: I want to give a brief summary on the zombies I construct? Here:
> 
> =The older the zombie the slower it moves, summarily those recently turned are faster. 
> 
> =They slightly transform. Their teeth are more like fangs, and their nails are more like talons, making them more animalistic, other than that, they just look like them before they died. Over time though, they will begin to decay.
> 
> =Their eyes are yellow.

**Tsukishima:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 19**

 

The building they had jumped to was rather empty of geeks. The group found this to be a relief, since they all wanted to get out of the building as quickly as possible, before the undead in the next building made their way back down to the streets.

 

“We'll keep heading to the station, be quick and try not to be loud! We don't want that many following us!”

 

“Understood!”

 

The group were quick about exiting the building, not even stopping to loot anything. They'd took what they could from Seto and Taro, obtaining four more guns, two knives and a grenade. These were distributed amongst them, some shuffling weapons around where needed. Akaashi was the one trusted to hold the grenade, being one of the calmest in the group, easily adapting to the apocalypse. If only the same could be said about everyone else. Shibayama had gone back into panic after the deaths of Koji and Kengo. Sugawara was sticking close to him though, while also attending to Daichi where needed, the captain's arm only hindering him slightly. Kageyama was given one of the guns too, a sniper rifle, which none of the others had the slightest idea how to handle except Kenma. Kenma had briefly explained it to him as they ran down the stairs of the building. Kageyama just nodded, he understood. He had intense accuracy anyway so it seemed the rifle would suit him perfectly. Saru and Chigaya gained a gun each too, Akaashi taking the fourth, swapping his knife with Komi to take the gun. The two knives went to Tanaka and Lev.

 

“Those doors are the exit!”

 

“C’mon.”

 

The group finally made it back onto the streets, a lot quieter than before except-

 

“Oh my God.”

 

There stood two familiar corpses, soaked in blood and mashed up like fuck.

 

“Kengo….Koji…. Shit. I can- I can't.”

 

No one wanted to attempt to permanently kill either of them, but it's not like either of the two undead had any issues about doing the same back. Both noticed the group immediately and began to lumber over, rather fast for a zombie too, maybe because they'd only just turned. Their movement signaled to the few others still on the street, and suddenly two ends up being about 20, the rest still in the building, but slowly coming out, in pairs and threes.

 

“Fuck… fuck…we need to be quick and run,”

 

“But we can't just leave them like this! We have to...have to…”

 

“I agree.”

 

“But the herd-”

 

“Fine. Kill all the close ones and then fucking run.”

 

“Right!”

 

Initially everyone avoided Koji and Kengo, none felt mentally able to end them, and instead skidded around them and avoided them the best they could. Bokuto whacked two zombies down with his hockey stick, Noya knifing them both to stay dead this time. No one wanted to use their guns yet, trying to not attract the attention of more geeks.

 

In the end, their efforts were in vain, Saru ending up having to fire his gun, when a zombie managed to tug Komi to the ground, crawling onto him.

 

 _Bang_.

 

“Shit! Haruki!” Saru swore, and shot the zombie without thinking, noise echoing the empty streets. His aim wasn’t great, and the recoil made him drop the gun in shock, but Saru still managed to kill the creature, Komi crawling out from under it, unhurt but slightly shaken up.

 

“Shit. Fuck.” Shimafu swore, pointing to the herd that had began to speed up, piling back out of the building gaster, now aware of an available prey. Another large group appeared at one end of the street, blocking off that exit, leaving them only one route of escape.

 

“This is our queue to run-” Tsukishima began, before turning in shock at the low rumbling noise of the undead, one that had caught him off-guard. Kengo Nanasawa to be precise. The corpse lurched forward, teeth bared for Tsukishima’s wrist, the blonde teeth froze for a split second, hesitation.

 

“ _ **T**_ ** _SUKKI_ **!”

 

-

 

**Yaku:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 1 + 1 bite victim**

 

The two of them walked around the area for a bit longer, eventually stumbling upon a large clothing store.

 

“Great! We can get changed, I’m sick of being covered in blood.” Yaku offered, his ally grinning and nodding, following him into the store. There was a single lurker, near the checkout, which Yaku hesitantly dealt with, hands shaking the entire time. He really wasn’t comfortable doing this, but if his ally was in the process of turning, he’d need to learn, lest he end up alone.

 

The two scoured the isles, both managing to find a pair of tracksuit bottoms in their size. While Yaku still luckily had his hoodie with him, his ally didn’t, and pulled a black sleeveless jacket from the rack, tugging it on, and pulling the hood up.

 

“Sleeves are annoying…”

 

Yaku just laughed. Despite everything, he was still being.. Normal… and it was refreshing.

 

“Hey look at this!” Yaku pointed out a few eyepatches, and his ally gave a small laugh, picking up a plain white one, slipping it on and over the eye that had already turned yellow.

 

“How do I look?”

 

“Dangerous?”

 

“Good!”

 

The two exited the store and walked alongside each other for a bit, mostly avoiding the lurkers, and Yaku’s ally mostly taking out the few that did notice them, the other male being much more adept, and easily adapting to the situation, finding no issue with attacking the undead, either with the sharp fang-like teeth he’d recently obtained, or the pipe he now had, not wanting to use the gun unless they needed.

 

Guns = Noise. Noise = Bad. Bad = No Thanks.

 

The two kept rather quiet, no conversation flowed between the two of them until-

 

 _Bang_.

 

“Did you hear that?” Yaku asked, single gunshot echoing from in the distance.

 

“Yeah.. sounded like a gun.. Do you think they’re okay?”

 

“...Probably not. Who only shoots once?”

 

“Good point.”

 

Silence befell the two once more, who walked onwards, with no specific destination.

 

“Do you think it could have been those soldiers? Maybe it’s the others who escaped?”

 

Yaku gaped in shock, for not thinking that himself and then nodded.

 

“It’s really possible, I can’t think many others own guns and know how to use them… Should we… should we try and find where it came from?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It sounded towards the station, don’t you think?” Yaku asked, receiving a nod in return.

 

“Great, let’s go, quick.”

 

Yaku and his ally broke out into a run, heading towards the noise as quick as they could.

 

-

 

**Tsukishima:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 19**

 

Tsukishima fully expected the sharp teeth of the creature to sink into him. He’d accepted that, and yet instead Yamaguchi had launched himself at Kengo’s corpse, struggling to wrestle the beast to the ground, before smacking his shovel around its head harshly, several times. It stopped moving, and everyone exhaled, at the close call.

 

“Th-Thanks Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima nodded, in gratitude, Kuroo doing the same, in Yamaguchi’s direction, before turning to smack Koji round the head with the baseball bat, the other Ubugawa zombie falling too. All it had took was Tsukki to be threatened and both teens had put aside their mental fears and reacted instantly. Tsukishima wished he could have said the same about himself.

 

However, being distracted by incident with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spelled to be a fatal error for the group. Without even fully realising, a large portion of the undead split between the group, half being trapped by both the herd from the store and the herd moving from the other end of the street. The other half were forced back, and away from them, lest they wish to be Zombie food.  

 

“Guys!”

 

“There’s too many, we can’t get to them.”

 

“If we leave them there, they’ll die.”

 

“We can’t- we have to go-”

 

“We can’t!”

 

“Akaashi!”

 

“GO!”

 

“Bu-”

 

“Leave us and get out of here already!”

 

And so, group split, Tsukishima led them once more, escaping with those thom hadn’t become trapped by the undead. Bokuto kept trying to struggle back, however Kuroo kept a firm grip on one of his arms, tugging him onwards, away from Akaashi. Shibaya looked a mess too, Inuoka stuck behind the herds with Kenma and Lev. Komi from Fukurodani was stuck too, and finally Nishinoya. The six of them paid the escaping group no heed, other than to tell them to leave and push on, slowly becoming surrounded more and more from every angle.

 

It hurt them to push on and leave, but they had to, they **_had to._ **

 

Saru pushed onwards, unable to even look back at Komi. If he did, he’d surely dive right into the herd to tug his shorter boyfriend free. Kuroo was certain he’d do the same to save Kenma, after all, the two of them had been friends for nearly all their lives. Shibayama was distraught, clinging to Suga’s arm as they ran, leaving behind not only Inuoka, whom was the only one from the group of six to be unarmed, but also the other two Nekoma players, leaving just him and Kuroo from the team. Tanaka didn’t look happy about leaving Yuu, but he was quietly reassuring Asahi that Noya wouldn’t die that easily.

 

-

 

**Yuuji**

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 2**

 

Yuuji and Katsumichi did eventually make it to Yuuji’s house. It wasn’t anything spectacular, and Yuuji failed to locate anyone inside it, not that he expected to, his parents spent most of their time abroad, and his brother had just recently left to go abroad too, to study. So Yuuji mostly lived alone.

 

“Great, no one got in. Let’s leave it in the garage for now, c’mon in, Katsumichi.”

 

Yuuji held the door open to let the other 2nd year in, who despite everything, wiped his feet and took off his shoes.

 

“Eh… don’t worry about it, you don’t have to take them off..”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Katsumichi took them off regardless, and watched Yuuji lock the door back up behind them, leading him down to the basement instantly.

 

“I am so prepared.”

 

It turns out that yes, Yuuji wasn’t exaggerating and had been wholly serious when he’s spoke of his apocalypse plans in the past.

 

“I convinced my brother to get a gun license, and that’s how I have these.”

 

Yuuji pointed to two guns, hung up on the wall, a few boxes of ammunition littering the desk. Katsumichi just gaped in shock.

 

“I can handle them pretty well to, you know?” Yuuji grinned, and then did a mental facepalm.

 

“We should probably get changed before anything, I need to change into some decent trousers and what not… you can borrow some of my brother’s stuff if you want, it’ll fit you better than my stuff.”

 

Katsumichi simply nodded in gratitude, wanting to get out of his Volleyball uniform asap. It turns out Yuuji had literally everything he’d need, changing into some tracksuit bottoms, tucking them into some combat boots, shiny and black, likely unworn. He left his jersey top on, number #1 still on display proudly, before tugging a jacket over the top, and tying some sort of bandana around his forehead dramatically. Katsumichi didn’t get fancy or anything and just slipped on tracksuit bottoms and a plain t-shirt with a hoodie. He wasn’t getting decked up like it was all a game…

 

Yuuji showed him back to the basement after they changed, clipping the small semi-automatic to the belt around his middle, and the other gun, an automatic firearm, was connected to a strap, which he put on, leaving the gun to dangle near his waist like an overhead bag. He carefully slipped two knives into the inside pockets of his jacket. He tossed a bunch of ammo into a rucksack, and handed Katsumichi a strap for his back.

 

“Put this on, and you can slot this bat into it, so then you have two weapons.. Always helps to be safe.” Yuuji pointed out, handing him his bat. Katsumichi mutely nodded, and slipped it on, so he’s simply need to reach over his shoulder for the bat handle, still keeping a close hand on the crowbar.

 

Once they were done, Yuuji headed to the kitchen, tugging out tins or packets, anything that wouldn’t expire quickly, chucking some in his bag, and some in a space which he passed to Katsumichi.

 

“You’re so prepared…”

 

“I told you I was! Have more faith in-” Yuuji stopped, and put a finger to his lips, shushing them both. Katsumichi at first didn’t hear anything, but then he heard it, the faint mumble of voices.

 

“That’s our queue to go. C’mon Katsu.”

 

Katsumichi tugged up his nose at the nickname but silently complied, zipping the bag shut, and tugging it on, before tightly gripping his crowbar in fear.

 

Yuuji led the way out, semi-automatic raised, as they approached the door. Yuuji tugged it open, and was instantly ready to shoot, except-

 

“The _fuck_?!”

-

 

**Kunimi**

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 2**

 

Kunimi and Yahaba took the small jacked car back down into town, Yahaba taking the shovel as a weapon, leaving Iwaizumi with the axe back at the house. Yahaba had driven, however he wasn’t good at it, and they occasionally stalled or stopped. Kunimi didn’t tease him for it though, because Kunimi had no idea how to drive either.

 

When they reached town, it was mostly empty, there was even a mild shortage of zombies. What was left in place was several smashed in corpses, as though they’d all been felled as someone walked by.

 

“Someone… someone really did a number on them…”

 

“Should we follow them… it might lead us to somewhere useful or..”

 

“Good idea. We should hang back though, in case they’re not great people.”

 

And so, Kunimi and Yahaba began to follow the line of smashed up corpses, down a few streets, noticing some in particular were more smashed up than others, specifically the shorter ones. Someone either really didn’t like short people, or just happened to find them easy to swing at…

 

Regardless, the two followed them up to a street, close by Yahaba’s house, before they stopped. There was no more corpses laying around, so whoever it was either died here or was in one of the houses along the street.

 

“Where do you think they went?”

 

“Dunno, but this area is so clear of the undead, it’s nice to relax a little.”

 

“Eh… maybe.”

 

“It’s all been pretty tense since this started…”

 

“That’s because everyone dead, dying, or inevitably going to.” Kunimi mumbled, causing Yahaba to pull a face. The two were about to continue their conversation, walking along the sidewalk, until one of the doors swung open. Yahaba instantly raised his shovel, on alert, and was met with the barrel of a gun.

 

“The _fuck_?!”

 

“You- You’re from Aoba Johsai.” The person behind the individual with the gun pointed out. At that, the gun was lowered, and Yahaba too lowered his shovel, recognizing the Jozenji Uniform starting back at him.

 

“You’re Yuuji Terushima. Captain of the Jozenji team..”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“I’m Yahaba Shigeru, 2nd year, this is Kunimi Akira, he’s a first year…”

 

“I’m Katsumichi Higashiyama, I’m in my second year too.”

 

“You two okay? I mean walking around with a shovel can’t be great…”

 

“Er.. I guess we’re okay. We’re mostly just… looking for gas and stuff… we’re going down to Tokyo…”

 

“Oh wow, Tokyo. See Katsu, even these two have more guts than you! We should go to Tokyo Katsu! I bet there’ll be way more geeks to kill down there!”

 

“Wha- To-Tokyo?! Are you insane Yuuji?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“Why do I even bother…”

 

“So, do you want some help, Yahaba, Kunimi?”

 

“Erm.. sure. I guess. Also.. where did you get a gun?”

 

“It’s my brothers… You got a ride if you’re looking for gas?”

 

“Yeah, but we have a better one, up the mountains, some of us stayed back there.”

 

“Oh, more than two of you.. There’s just two of us.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“We’ve got a bike. I’ve got enough gas for it to get it to Tokyo, but I can help you find some too, you can take what’s in the car in the garage, and we can break into the neighbours too. Shouldn’t take long at all… If you want?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Right!”

 

“Ne Kunimi, need something to defend yourself with?”

 

“I… there’s no point.” Kunimi held up his bitten arm and for a second Yuuji lost his composure. He’d witnessed the effects of the bite already, with Katsumichi, and both raised their guard.

 

“It was a good few hours ago, and I still feel fine.. But..”

 

“I understand. Would you still like something though?”

 

Kunimi just shook his head.

 

“Okay.”

 

The four then moved on, siphoning the fuel they’d need from abandoned vehicles, taking enough for the car, and some extra. Then they moved onto food, grabbing a few boxes and bags full before getting the bike from the garage.

 

“Where abouts did you park?”

 

“Just up the road, but it doesn’t matter what car we use.”

 

“I’ll break into one for you.” Yuuji grinned, smashing into the closest car they hadn’t taken gas from, and hot wiring it without any problem.

 

“I’m concerned on how you know how to do all this Yuuji.” Yahaba admitted and Katsumichi just rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t ask.”

 

“Great, if you lead the way up, we’ll follow, kay?”

 

Yahaba nodded, sliding into the driver's seat, Kunimi getting in too, while Yuuji loaded in the gas containers and bags into the back of the car for them.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Great, let’s go.”

 

And so, Yahaba began to drive back up to the Hinata household, now followed by two new allies, motorbike blaring with sound…

 

**Ushijima**

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 2**

 

Futamata looted a few stores, and stocked up on enough food for a few days. During the process he ended up locating a sledgehammer, which Ushijima took, the strength he could put into it was enough to knock heads clean off, Futamata simply having to dig the hammer into any decapitated head that tried to bite them still.

 

It was a nice set up the two had, and Futamata certainly couldn’t complain, he probably wouldn’t have lasted this long without Ushijima’s help.

 

The rev of an engine distracted the two from thought, and Futamata looked at Ushijima before the taller, stronger male nodded. They should go check it out.

 

Ushijima led the way, naturally because he was the one armed with a sledgehammer, and he was stronger than the Jozenji setter. The didn’t even have to search for longer before the rev of an engine was practically on top of them, before instantly cutting out, and stopping, a motorbike screeching to a halt a small distance from them. Futamata recognized the two passengers to the vehicle instantly, and felt his heart soar in happiness.

 

“Yuuji! Katsumichi!” Futamata called, and Yuuji was first off the bike, running the short distance between them before wrapping the setter into his arms.

 

“Can- Breat- Yuu-”

 

Yuuji stopped and gave a sheepish apology, while Katsumichi caught up and did the same, Futamata getting teary eyed about being reunited with two of his teammates, one of which being his best friend. Yahaba and Kunimi pulled up too, getting out the see what was happening, stopping Ushijima when they did.

 

“U-Ushi-”

 

Yuuji spotted him too then and blinked, before his eyes widened in shock.

 

“You... You- Futa you made Ushiwaka your bodyguard...in an apocalypse.. You’re...amazing.”

 

“Is this your captain?” Ushijima asked and Futamata nodded.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” He added, once Futamata confirmed his identity.

 

“Likewise…”

 

“Seijoh.” Ushijima pointed out, to Yahaba and Kunimi, Yahaba nodding.

 

“Oikawa?” He asked and Yahaba nodded again.

 

“He’s fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

“Yeah. We’re good. Are you fou- HOLY FUCK YUUJI. You’re prancing around with loaded guns?” Futamata jumped, finally noticing them and Yuuji gave a sly grin.

 

“Yup. I’m so prepared for this~! I even picked up some ladies earlier… but they didn’t take my number so I smashed their heads in..”

 

“Yuuji means he tried to flirt with those monsters, and got no response, and so took his anger out on them.”

 

Yuuji received a few odd looks but he just shrugged them off.

 

“What? I’m just having fun~!”

 

“Can we move from the streets please? The noise will have attracted lurkers.”

 

“Good point, let’s go.”

 

And so, two, that had become four, suddenly became six.

 

One thing was for sure… they’d need a second vehicle.

 

-

 

**Shou**

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 4**

 

It turns out that the Little Giant, or Shou rather, was not only an avid Volleyball fan, but was also a fan of motorsports. The three survivors tagging along with him were surprised to discover that the youngster had an old Rally Car in his garage.

 

“I bought it months ago, I’ve been spending my time fixing it up, I was going to sell it when I was done… but I guess now I won’t be able to. It’s pretty much good to go, and it’s good for off terrains.. I guess we can use it if you’re all wanting to go to Tokyo.”

 

“Sounds great!”

 

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

 

“What about food and fuel?”

 

“We can top up as we go, if we move sticking close to towns and cities we can fill up as we reach new places.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Should we gather some stuff for now?”

 

“I guess we can just raid the cupboards in my house, it’s mostly stocked up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Izumi and Koji filled up the bags they had, with most of the items in the cupboard, also swiping a box of matches and a small swiss army knife.

 

“The phone lines are bust, but I have these.” Shou pointed, holding up two walkie talkies.

 

“Is there batteries in them?”

 

“Yeah, and I have spares. I’ll take one, and Izumi you take the other.”

 

“Right.”

 

“We’ll find them in no time at this rate, it’s just a shame the phone lines didn’t old out for longer.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Right, we should sleep here for the night, and set off in the morning.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“We should take it in turns sitting on watch. I think if we barricaded the place and stay quiet, we should be okay till morning.”

 

“Okay, I’ll close all the curtains.”

 

“There’s some candles under the stairs, if you want to use those.”

 

“Great, I’ll grab them!” Akiteru replied, and went to get the candles, while Koji ran about the house closing the curtains. Izumi helped Shou to barricade the doors, with chairs and shelving units. Once they were done, the only way they could decide on who would stay awake, was via pulling straws.

 

Izumi drew the short straw, and had to stay up on watch, while the other three slept. Despite the fact Izumi had a shovel, Shou lent the younger boy the set of long shears he had, for extra precaution.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem. If anything happens, or there’s anything suspicious at all, let us know, don’t feel afraid to wake us up for even the smallest thing.”

 

“Okay! I understand.”

 

Shou fell asleep instantly.

 

Koji had some difficulty, after all, he’d been the only one to escape when the lurkers ripped into his parents, he’d ran and not looked back, pushed on by them urging him to escape. And then were was Shouyou. Shouyou who two days ago told him how excited he was to be going to Tokyo once more, to see all the friends he’d made last time, and to play Volleyball once more against such strong opponents. Shouyou whom, in Tokyo, would likely be facing a lot more horrors, and zombies, than he was. Koji didn’t normally worry or panic about much, that was more Izumi’s role, as the ‘mother’ of their trio, but Koji couldn’t help it. He tossed and turned trying to sleep for a good hour or two, before he finally managed to drift off. Akiteru was mostly the same. He’d spoke to Kuroo, and that was all good and well, since he knew Kei was okay… but would he still be okay by the time he made it to Tokyo? What if he got shot, or attacked or… Akiteru couldn’t shake the thoughts of worry.

 

Izumi remained on watched for five hours or so, before Koji stirred, due to a nightmare, jolting awake, and surprising Izumi who was sat at the window in the same room. Peeping behind the curtain every so often.

 

It was dark outside, but Koji had no idea what time it was.

 

“You okay Sekimukai?”

 

“Yeah.. I… I’m okay Yukitaka.”

 

Izumi managed to give a weak but reassuring smile, patting the space next to him suggestively. Koji took up his offer, grabbing his quilt and shuffling over, to sit next to Izumi, cocooning the other teen in the quilt with him, and resting his head on Izumi’s shoulder, and the two huddled under the sheet.

 

“I.. I hope Shouyou is okay.”

 

“Me too, Sekimukai.. _Me too_.”

 

**Oikawa:**

**Days After Outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 3**

 

Oikawa felt like the weight of the world was burning in his pocket, the ever remaining presence of the pictures in his pocket constantly itching in the back of his mind with guilt. He should tell Natsu… he’d have to tell Natsu.. But he couldn’t.

 

Iwaizumi probably noticed his fidgeting, as the two remained near the window, keeping an eye out for both the lurkers, and for Yahaba and Kunimi to return. Natsu was in one of the other rooms, drawing or something, Oikawa wasn’t sure...

 

“Oikawa… Oikawa... **_Tooru_ **!”

 

Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts at Iwaizumi’s voice, finally saving him from the depths of despair, rotting his mind from the inside to the out.

 

“Are..are you okay Tooru?”

 

“Y..yeah..I think so H-hajime.”

 

“You sure?” Iwaizumi wasn’t buying any of it, and Oikawa could only manage a small weak nod. Iwaizumi just shook his head.  

 

“I’m not buying your bullshit _Tooru_.”

 

“I- I just don’t know what to do anymore,” Oikawa managed to choke up. He was used to being in charge, after all he was the Captain of the team, but the pressure of trying to run their small group was already getting to Oikawa, within hours of the chaos occurring.

 

Iwaizumi remained silent, he’d never seen Oikawa look so vulnerable, ever. He was always strong even when others around him fell apart. Oikawa was always the one trying to boost everyone’s spirits, hiding his own feelings to try and remain strong.

 

“I just… I don’t think I can do this… Hajime please…” Oikawa managed to stutter up and Iwaizumi just blinked in shock, unable to handle this sudden defenceless side to him. Within saying a word, the Ace tugged him in close, simply holding him against him, Oikawa’s head resting on his chest, while Iwaizumi kept a comforting arm around the setter, who let out a few shaky breaths, before Iwaizumi could pick up the telltale quake of the 3rd years shoulders, and the slight dampness that began to soak through his jersey.

 

Oikawa was crying. Oikawa was fucking crying and trying to not let him know...As if he’d be a fucking burden or something!

 

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi couldn’t find the words he wanted to say, and Oikawa just shook his head slightly. He didn’t want to speak about it, he just wanted to remain where he was, safe in Iwaizumi’s arms, and away from horror’s they’d witnessed in the last 24 hours.

 

“Hey, c’mon… we’ll be okay. I promise.” Iwaizumi prompted, placing a hand under the other's chin, lifting his head up as he did. Oikawa looked up, at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi was sure his heart skipped a beat. While he’d obviously been crying, tears still present on his cheek, he still looked amazing, cheeks flushed, and eyes wide with both helplessness and shock.

 

“Please, Tooru.” Iwaizumi added, and Oikawa nodded mutely, he wasn’t sure if he could do this, even now, but if Iwaizumi was there with him, he’d try. Oikawa was about to speak up, to say something, anything, to reassure the Vice Captain, however Iwaizumi was already moving forward, hand moving to circle around the back of his neck instead, head tilting ever so slightly, before closing the gap between their lips, eyes sliding shut as he did. Oikawa was hardly going to reject a kiss from him, especially one Iwaizumi initiated (a rarity indeed) and instead responded by slowly moving one hand up to rest in his hair, the other rested over his shoulder. Iwaizumi was just going to leave it as that, not wanting to push the setter when he seemed to be in such a fragile state, however when he felt the gentle prod of Oikawa’s tongue, he gave in, and let Oikawa do as he pleased, even if he typically was the one in charge, not Oikawa. Iwaizumi did try and put up a small fight, his own tongue twisting to battle Oikawa’s, but in the end, his need for oxygen drew him back, away from Oikawa, catching his breath for a moment or two, taking in the sight of Oikawa’s face, that (if possible) had flushed an even darker shade of red.

 

“H-Hajime…”

 

Iwaizumi gave a small smile, and nodded, tugging Oikawa back close, simply holding him once more, ever so often placing a light kiss either on Oikawa’s forehead or hair, the setter relaxing in his arms, but remaining silent once more.

 

“I promise you, okay? We’ll get through this… so _please_ , please stay strong.”

 

Oikawa tried his best to choke up words in response, or to even nod, but in the end, he couldn’t even do that. How could he lie, or agree to a promise he knew he couldn’t keep… Iwaizumi knew too, knew that Oikawa thought he’d never be able to promise such a thing, and it tore at his heart to see him in such a way.

 

“It’ll be okay Tooru.”

 

-

 

**Yaku:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 1 + 1 Bite Victim**

 

The two had taken off into a run, towards where the’d heard the gunshot, but when silence befell the streets soon after, the two lost any indication on where specifically to head. Yaku gave a noise of frustration, just as an explosion shook the group, large flume of smoke rising from a few streets over, from an explosion?

 

“C’mon! Let’s go.”

 

-

 

**Tsukishima:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 13**

 

The explosion happened nearly instantly after the group had rounded the corner, leaving behind the six individuals of their group whose exit had been trapped by the undead. Bokuto knew instantly what is was, _who_ it was.

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto managed to screech, still trying desperately to escape Kuroo’s hold, to go back to the 2nd year setter. The 2nd year setter who had been left in charge of the groups only grenade… a grenade which was just detonated… a… a… Bokuto just couldn’t think. He couldn’t imagine what had happened, all he could do was continue to struggle and pray to whatever being out there that the small group hadn’t used it for suicide, but instead to escape. The now considerately smaller group pushed on wards, the majority of them leaving behind someone important, a team member or in some cases best friends or partners.

 

“Kuroo..please.” Bokuto begged and Kuroo shook his head.

 

“We can’t Bokuto… we… we can’t. They’re smart… they’ll be okay… they know where we’re heading… they’ll find us Bokuto, I swear.” Kuroo wanted to lie to himself, that that would be how it would go down… but even Kuroo knew the amount of undead that they’d left, surrounding their friends, was an amount not even the smart minds of Akaashi and Kenma combined could handle.

 

“ _Please…_ ”

 

Kuroo really couldn’t handle the cracking voice of one of his closest friends, or the guilt eating away at him already. He’d left Kenma so easily, he’d left three of his teammates so easily… he… he didn’t deserve to be captain… but even if that was true, he sure as hell wouldn’t let anyone else die, even if it meant dragging Bokuto from Akaashi, will full awareness of the two’s mostly secret relationship with one another.

 

“We can’t.” Tsukishima spoke up, as the group pushed onwards, dipping into a side street, and felling two lurkers waiting to pounce on them.

 

“Why!”

 

“They told us to go, Bokuto. There was too many of them.. We couldn’t..”

 

“We could have tried!”

 

“We… we couldn’t. Please just keep moving.”

 

“Bu-”

 

“Please.”

 

“ _Okay_.”

 

-

 

**Akaashi:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 6**

 

Things looked grim, that much was certain. Komi and Noya were holding up good together, the two short players had gone back to back, trust forming instantly, and both held onto knives, and attacked simultaneously, with fluidity and teamwork that had Akaashi impressed. Since Inuoka was the only one with them without a weapon, he stuck close to Kenma’s side, trusting the setter to keep an eye out on him. Lev’s height was proving useful, allowing him to tower over most of the rotters, able to knife them mostly without issues. Akaashi and Kenma were both equipped with guns, and so ammo was limited. Every shot counted.

 

“Akaashi, the grenade!”

 

“What do you suggest?”

 

“Launch it at the herd blocking the street, and we’ll retreat that way, it’ll do a large dent in the opposition, and we can break through.”

 

“Are you sure we can break through that many with six of us?”

 

“Yes. We will.”

 

Akaashi nodded, he trusted Kenma’s judgement, he was smart and he was likely the smartest in the group for this situation, being an avid gamer, who was likely a fair strategist as a result.

 

Akaashi pulled the pin and launched the grenade, his accuracy as a setter allowing him to drop it to nearly the center of one of the approaching herds, while fighting off the ones coming from the building.

 

“GET DOWN!”

 

Everyone dove for cover, behind cars and poles and other vehicles, as the explosion shook the area, most of the undead going flying, or being blown apart. The noise would surely bring in more of the geeks, but as soon as they were sure the explosion had ceased, they all dashed back to the street, down towards the bottom end of the area, numbers now decreased enough to try and fight through.

 

“Get moving, quick, quick!”

 

Once they reached the remains of the other approaching herd, they fell back into fighting stances, attacking anything that came close. The group almost all nearly made it out, Akaashi leading beside Kenma, Inuoka sticking close by, and Komi, Noya and Lev following from the back. Akaashi was pretty sure they’d all make it out too, until one of the rotters appears from nowhere, fangs bared, and nose scrunched up, face tugged into a feral grin, aimed directly as Haiba Lev, who froze in fear, unable to react.

 

“ **LEV**!”

 

-

 

**Tsukishima:**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 13 + 1 bite victim**

 

Eventually the group managed to escape the stragglers of the herd that had followed them, and reached Tokyo Station. They couldn’t see anyone around, and so they picked out one of the surrounding buildings, aiming to clear it out and remain there for a few days, to see if Akaashi’s group survived and found them… or if they found them as zombies…

 

“Oi, Yamaguchi, what you waiting around for outside? Come in _before you become zombie chow!_ ” Tanaka yelled, Yamaguchi jumping at the noise.

 

“O- yeah sorry… I’m coming,” Yamaguchi mumbled, tugging his sleeve back down frantically, concealing a small crescent bite mark, one he’d obtained without anyone else's knowledge, tackling Kengo’s corpse away from hurting Tsukishima earlier.

 

“But I think it’s already too late for me…” Yamaguchi mumbled to himself, fists clenched at the river of emotions flowing through his mind, but all drew back to a single thought.

 

‘ _I’m screwed.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 3am fanfic writing likely had lots of typo's... I'll try and proof read back over it when I log off my pc, but I'll likely fall asleep, in which case edits will be made to spelling tomorrow.
> 
> \- Also my formatting goes weird and does a space after bold/italics, which si why there's spaces after bold or italic texts. 
> 
> Also. Yams. Pls. Yamaguchi.


	5. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's group run into someone unexpected, while fighting for their lives.
> 
> As night draws in, Yamaguchi has to contend with the growing effects of his bite, Kageyama's weird yet silent comforting, and the reality of his impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m so sorry for hurting all your children. I’d like to reveal a cute fun fact about my favourite seven characters in Haikyuu. Those would be Kunimi, Akaashi, Hinata, Yuuji, Yaku, Tsukki and Lev.
> 
> It’s hurting me to hurt my children, considering Hinata’s dead, Yaku’s away from tol Lev, and tol Lev needs smol Yaku rn before he does something stupid…. Tsukki’s probs gonna face lots of angst and Akaashi is like I-NEED-TO-GET-BACK-TO-BOKUTO-BEFORE-HE-GETS-HIMSELF-KILLED-LIKE-AN-IDIOT. 
> 
> Yuuji’s the only one living the good life rn… ahaha…

**Akaashi :**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 6**

 

“ ** _LEV_ **!”

 

Except the undead so intent on sinking their teeth into Lev was shot, without any warning. The gunshot echoed the area, and the undead got more riled up, attacking with more vigor. Lev, gratefully looked up to Akaashi and Kenma, the two armed with guns, to see which of the two had shot it...except… it was neither of them. Both had froze and then looked around wildly.

 

Another gunshot echoed, felling another undead that was about to pounce on Noya from behind, snapping the teens back into action. Someone... Somewhere had Lev’s back, and he sure as hell would fight with the life that he’d just had saved.

 

“Whose shooting?” Komi shouted and Inuoka replied with a sharp ‘ _no idea._ ’

 

It took a third shot before Kenma caught the glint of a gun, from one of the windows on the second floor of a building.

 

“There.” He pointed, as a third bullet ripped into another zombie close to ripping into Kenma.

 

“Don’t stop fighting, I think they’re helping.”

 

There wasn’t a lot left in front of them, most taken out by the grenade, but there was still the huge herd behind them, that had piled out of the building. They’d just have to take down the ones in front of them, and the fast ones from the herd behind them, before taking off into a dash away from them.

 

The gun from the window shot a couple more times before it stopped.

 

“Where’d they go?”

 

“Maybe they got attacked, or ran outta ammo?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

“Keep moving!”

 

They didn’t need to question where the person went, considering they jumped out of the fucking window. _They fucking… jumped… from… the window._ It wasn’t a massive drop, most people could do it without any major injury, as long as they landed right, but holy fuck this crazy ass figure just smashed through a window, rifle in hand. Once he got close to the ground, he dropped the rifle, and bag, before impact, rolling as he did to reduce injury. He gave a sharp yelp of pain, but still managed to stand up, grabbing his bag and hoisting it over a shoulder, before picking up the rifle, slinging it on the same shoulder before tugging out a pipe.

 

Kenma and Akaashi watched carefully, wondering what the crazy bastard who’d just jumped from a window would do next. What they didn’t expect was him to look back up at the shattered window and shout.

 

They couldn't hear what he said, only that he shouted, words muffled by the undead's snarls. But what they **_could_ ** tell shook them.

 

He wasn’t _alone_. He wasn’t alone, and his muffled voice was _**familiar**_.

 

Komi and Noya managed to take down another four zombies between them, Komi coming close to getting bit, but Noya tugging the creature away swiftly, before killing it. They couldn’t recognize the person instantly, after all it was donned in black, hood up, and covered in blood. Regardless of this, two individuals of the group did have an inkling as to who it was, being above average intelligence and all that…. Still, it wasn’t the time for theorizing, considering one of the undead tackled Kenma.

 

Akaashi reacted the quickest, but couldn’t risk shooting the undead so close to Kenma’s head, without risking injuring the setter. Thankfully Akaashi didn’t need to risk it anyway. The figure who smashed through the window dealt with it, tackling the zombie off of Kenma before it could get a bite in edgeways, and instead entering a clawing match with the rotter, who scratched up his bandages arms to try and escape from under Kenma’s savior.

 

Akaashi helped Kenma to his feet, making sure the setter wasn’t bit or hurt. Kenma was fine, just a tad shaken.

 

The zombie who’d attacked him wasn’t allowed such an escape though, as sharp fangs reached down and torn into its throat and face, the monster temporarily stilling before increasing its struggle with more vigor. In the end it was dealt with by a blow from the pipe, a few extra swings given for good measure, skull caved in and blood splashing even more onto the hooded figure.

 

“What.. the fuck.. Is that?”

 

“It’s… is it _human_?”

 

“I don’t know… those things don’t eat each other...Do they?”

 

The figure, finished with tearing into the undead, moved onto the next one, this time swinging a pipe into it’s legs dropping it to the ground, before giving a few more solid hits to its skull to ensure it stayed down. It was then that Kenma caught the glimpse of a single eye from beneath the hood. The figure, for a brief moment, stopped fighting, looking back at the building he’d jumped from, and then over to the huddle of Kenma’s group, who were mostly free from the herd blocking their way.

 

Kenma sucked a sharp breath. He knew this person. He knew _**exactly**   _who it was.

 

“Does it want us to go in there?”

 

“Looks like it.”

 

“Do we?”

 

“It just saved our lives, I think we can comply…”

 

Except that wasn’t what he was indicating to at all. When the group drew their eyes to the building, the figure in the doorway just out of the short sight of the undead, and away from their attention was actually what their savior had been looking at.

 

“ ** _Y_**... _ **Yaku**_?!” Inuoka managed to choke up, Lev’s head snapping up and to him instantly.

 

Yaku held up his bat to beckon them over, and Lev needed no other indication, breaking away from the group and towards Yaku in an instant. Inuoka followed too, with little prompting needed.

 

With two of them heading towards Yaku, the rest simply followed in suit. The feral-like figure drew the undead further from the doorway, and any that seemed to go close to the group ended up with a bullet in their head in an instant. The group all made it over to Yaku safely, Lev picking to shorter teen up with little warning, simply holding him as close to his chest as possible.

 

“L-Lev- Can't- Breat-the-”

 

Lev mumbled an apology, and loosened his grip, before turning to watch the clothed figure still fighting.

 

“Is that _thing _ with you?”

 

“Yeah, he is…”

 

“It’s still human? It looks like a fucking monster.” Komi announced,

 

“He saved my life, **more** than once…”

 

“I still can’t believe you’re alive.” Lev mumbled, overjoyed to finally be back beside Yaku, who didn’t look hurt in the slightest.

 

“What is he? He’s practically one of those things!” Noya pointed, as the armed boy ripped into another throat, distracting the zombie, before smashing its skull in with the pipe.

 

“He go bit, this morning. He started to partially turn an hour or so ago... He’s still aware though of himself.”

 

“Go.” It finally shouted, and Akaashi froze.

 

“That… _That’s…_ ”

 

“Now’s not the time. Let’s go.” Yaku urged.

 

“Yeah we’ve gotta go.. If he’s bit it’s too late anyway, remember earlier…. Plus he told us to go… let’s go.” Komi pointed out. Akaashi kept a close eye on Kenma, knowing why the setter had froze so suddenly, mirroring his action only seconds ago.

 

“C’mon Kenma.” Yaku tugged on the setters arm, finally knocking them from their daze, and dragging them further into the building, a shopping mall.

 

“But-”

 

“Kenma it’s too late. Just do as he says.”

 

Kenma just managed to nod, giving the figure one last look, as it continued to draw in the attention of more and more of the street full of zombies, until he couldn’t fight them off anymore, the herd surrounding him, and ripping into his arms with teeth. The figure was bleeding once more, and the faintest sounds of pain could be detected by Kenma’s sharp ears.

 

Yaku wished he could have shown his ally just how grateful he was, but he couldn’t. His ally scraped with the zombies, the undead scratching and biting at his arms, ripping the bandages Yaku had put on them so carefully, revealing more already existing bites and tears.

 

“Fucking pieces of shit, that hurts.” He growled quietly, giving another muffled yelp, scratching and kicking back at them, and swinging the pipe where he could, sometimes biting into the monsters too.

 

As the group ran off into the mall, a mall that appeared to have already been cleared of the undead, smashed in corpses littering the area, Yaku turned back.

 

“ **Thank you**!’ He managed to shout as they fled, and his ally, while surrounded by 20 or so undead, raised a hand, thumb up as he did.

 

 _‘No problem Yaku.’_ Was the silent, unspoken response, words dying in his throat as the pain took over.

 

That was the last Yaku saw of his ally, as the group continued further into the mall, leaving behind the player he’d already grown close to.

 

It **_hurt_**.

 

But he was alive. He was alive and he was with Lev. Nothing would be the same again, but as long as he never had to leave Lev again he’d manage, he’d live on, not just for himself, but for his ally who’d done so much for him.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tsukishima :**

**Day's after outbreak: 0**

**Survivors: 13 + 1 bite victim**

 

Yamaguchi was screwed and that much he knew of.

 

He was doomed to die a fate much like Seto.

 

How long would it take? Would they shoot him if they found out, or let him turn? If they did, who’d be the one to end him?

 

It wasn’t healthy to think of such questions, but it was a necessity. He didn’t feel any different per se, it’d hurt a bit when the rotter, Kengo, had bit into him but he was running on adrenaline at the time and it was only afterwards that his wrist felt numb with the pain, and that he noticed the bite.

 

Regardless, there was no mistaking it. _He was_ **_bitten_** , and he was going to fucking die one way or another. The worst fucking part wasn’t dying though, it was dying _without even telling Tsukishima how he felt_ , **had** felt for **years**. How much he fucking loved the tall dorky player, how he cherished every minute he spent alongside him growing up, even if sometimes he was met with scathing comments or heavy sarcasm.

 

The very worst though? _Watching him fall in love with someone else._

 

Yamaguchi couldn’t complain _**entirely** _ though, if Kuroo made Tsukishima happy then Yamaguchi was happy. By the time he’d finally mustered up enough confidence to tell Tsukishima how he felt, the middle blocker was already dating Kuroo.

 

 _It hurt_ , it hurt so much, but Tsukishima began to smile more… and even if it wasn’t him that was beside Tsukishima when that happened, Yamaguchi’s heart refused to remain calm at the sight of the blonde players small yet gentle smile, blushing faintly painting his cheeks, a rare yet beautiful sight.

 

Now it was all pointless. So _fucking_ pointless.

 

He’d die and nobody else in the universe would ever know that he loved fucking Tsukishima Kei, because he’d been too much of a pussy foot to say anything. Yamaguchi frowned, and slowly made his way up the stairs of the hotel they’d raided. It already looked abandoned, and the group had checked the first few floors swiftly. All the rooms were vacant, so anyone here had fled or was dead. The undead in the hotel were dealt with easy enough, the group smashing them up, and chucking them down the elevator shaft. The survivors decided to all stick to one floor, and small groups were given rooms each, not wanting anyone to be alone.

 

Yamaguchi was with Kageyama and Sarukui. Probably a bad group, considering Sarukui’s Boyfriend was M.I.A with Akaashi and the others, Kageyama was in some intense depressive state over Hinata;s demise, and Yamaguchi was bitten… Yeah… **great** team…

 

The room was silent. Saru simply stayed near the window, watching buildings burn in the distance, and the lurkers on the streets, lumbering along in search of the living. Kageyama had taken to the corner nearest the bathroom, simply sat with his knees to his chin, and head down. It was such a small helpless position that Yamaguchi’s heart yearned to help comfort the setter even if he knew his words wouldn’t do much. He wasn’t sure what Kageyama’s relationship with Hinata was, sometimes they came across as rivals, and other times Yamaguchi swore he could see them in a relationship full of adoration, perfect for one another… But Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if they’d ever progressed into such a relationship, if they had, they hadn’t told a soul.

 

All Yamaguchi could tell, was that Kageyama was hurting **a lot**.

 

Shibayama was placed in a room with Sugawara and Daichi, the two Karasuno third years worked to calm the anxious first year, who was still a mess, emotionally, mentally drained, on edge and in need of Inuoka So. Tanaka was with Asahi, acting as support for the Ace, since the 2nd year was adamant Noya would return fine... Asahi wasn’t as optimistic, even if he wanted to be. Chigaya ended up with Shimafu, the two Shinzen players remaining close, as the only survivors on their team.

 

This left Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Kaori.

 

Bokuto had punched Kuroo in the face once they’d gotten to the hotel and to some form of safety.

 

Tsukishima had tried to hit the Fukurodani player back, until he noticed Bokuto was _crying_.

 

It...wasn’t a sight he **ever** expected to see.

 

 **_“You fuck. You left Akaashi. You left most of your team even_ ** **_Kenma_** ** _, you fucking bastard.” Bokuto managed to shout, Kuroo flinched at Kenma’s name, head tilted back, nose bleeding._ **

 

**_“We had no choice!” Tsukishima snapped and Bokuto just gave an angry sneer._ **

 

**_“I’d rather you have left me behind with them. I’d rather be dead.”_ **

 

And with that, Bokuto stormed off, and locked himself in one of the rooms.

 

No one could get him to come out, or get in, so instead of the four of them, Kaori ended up with Tsukishima and Kuroo, a tad uncomfortable at being the only girl, but dealing with it the best she could. She was strong, she’d get through this… somehow…And Bokuto was left to himself.

 

Saru left the room at one point, Yamaguchi wasn’t sure when, mostly because as night began to creep over Tokyo, Yamaguchi had succumbed to a fever-like feeling. He felt hot, and he had the uncontrollable urge to scratch his nails deep into the flesh surrounding his infected wrist until there was nothing left.

 

It hurt, it hurt **so** much, to the point that Kageyama raised his head from the corner, the slightest traces of concern marking his face that had been blank since Hinata’s death, when Yamaguchi failed to suppress a whimper of pain.

 

He didn’t say anything, but stood up, and moved over to Yamaguchi, placing the back of his hand onto Yamaguchi's forehead, tugging back instantly with a quiet hiss. Yamaguchi flinched too, at how cold Kageyama’s hand felt. In reality Yamaguchi was burning up that much that Kageyama felt freezing.

 

“I.. “ Yamaguchi tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat, he couldn’t get the words up, without choking on them, and on the _pain_ that had come in a gradually building wave. He wanted to tear his entire arm off. It **hurt**. So much. His entire arm felt like it was on fire, and Yamaguchi was pretty sure, through the haze of his mind, that he could no longer wriggle his fingers on that side.

 

“I...I- Sorry.” Yamaguchi finally got out what he wanted to say, even if it sounded more like he was choking then speaking, but everything hurt so much, and he couldn’t hold out, giving in and frantically raising his nails, on his functioning hand, to claw at the bite that was burning through his flesh.

 

When he tried to scrape at it, Kageyama finally noticed the bite, under the thin jacket Yamaguchi had been concealing it with.

 

Kageyama didn’t jerk back, or try to attack him. He wasn’t repulsed, or afraid. He didn’t even speak. Yamaguchi, clouded by the pain, still managed to pick up on this fact. Kageyama hadn’t spoken a word… not since the gym. Was he… _was he **okay**?_

 

That was a stupid thing to ask though, when Yamaguchi was in the state he was currently in, but he wanted to ask it anyway. So he did.

 

_"Are.. Are you o-okay Kageyama?"_

 

Unexpectedly, and out of character, Kageyama just gave Yamaguchi an awkward, yet comforting hug, nodding against the brown haired boy. There wasn’t anything he could do. Anyone could do.

 

Yamaguchi just broke down. He couldn’t control the sobs that wracked through him, shoulders juddering with uncontrollable sharp intakes of air, as he tried to maintain his breathing in such a hysterical state.

 

“Ka-Kageyama- do-don’t- don’t te..tell- Tsu-Tsukki.” Yamaguchi struggled to get his words out, through the tears and pain, grateful Kageyama had taken a hold of his wrist, to stop him from trying to claw into it. Yamaguchi resisted weakly, the urge to rip into the bite wound, the burning it was causing, it was excruciating.

 

Kageyama didn’t speak, didn’t move away, even as Yamaguchi’s temperature continued to rise, he just sat, arms holding Yamaguchi from hurting himself, his own hands beginning to burn from Yamaguchi’s unnatural temperature. His presence did a little to calm him though, to the extent that Yamaguchi’s sobs slowed to just small hitches of his breath as he tried to calm himself more. The two sat there, and neither knew for how long, only that the lighting in the room dimmed considerably, as the evening drew to a close. Saru eventually came back to the room eventually though, and the entire thing fell to shit. Saru caught in quickly to what was happening, from Yamaguchi’s feaverish state, and the bite mark now visible on his forearm.

 

“ _Fuck_. When did that happen.”

 

Kageyama just stared Saru down, eyes threatening to speak a word more.

 

Yamaguchi couldn’t really pick up what was being said anymore. He could hear the faint mumbles of voices, and could pick of the blurry shape of Saru but that was all he could manage, giving a weak cough.

 

Yamaguchi wasn’t too aware, so he didn’t notice the blood he ended up coughing onto Kageyama’s shoulder, but the setter and Saru did.

 

Saru slowly backed away, because hell he wasn’t going to just sit and get his face ripped off when the Karasuno players turned into a zombie. Kageyama remained beside Yamaguchi though, raising the sleeve of his jacket to wipe some of the blood still around Yamaguchi’s lips with the tenderest of touches.

 

“Fuck this.”

 

And summarily Saru bolted back out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs like an idiot. Yamaguchi shifted awkwardly, fingers reaching to grasp onto Kageyama’s shirt, other hand still limp.

 

 _“No-No... Tsu..Tsukki.”_ Yamaguchi managed to feebly whimper and Kageyama tensed slightly.

 

 _Fucking_ **_Tsukishima_** _._

 

Kageyama hardly had a close friendship with Yamaguchi, it was Hinata who was close with the pinch server, but that’s not to say that he didn’t respect him. Kageyama thought his dedication was rather admirable, and his float serves were actually rather impressive, so Kageyama couldn’t help but angry at the tall middle blocker, who Yamaguchi had sacrificed himself for without hesitation. Yamaguchi was one of the closest people to Hinata, as far as Kageyama knew, and he was seething at the idea that he was going to lose yet another part of Hinata.

 

Kageyama sucked a quiet breath, managing to catch a glimpse of the now yellow-tinged left eye of the pinch server, the right still a golden brown, pain reflecting vividly. Yamaguchi gave another feeble cough, and Kageyama silently wiped away the blood the best he could without moving Yamaguchi around too much. The shorter teens flesh now at a inhuman temperature, that burnt into Kageyama at a more noticeable rate, skin painted red at places where their skin met. As much as Kageyama had initially calmed the boy down, Yamaguchi finally succumbed to tears once more, breath uneven, small gasps racking him scrawny frame as he tried desperately to keep his breathing under control… Failing miserably.

 

Eventually the group gathered at the door, mostly armed, drawn to the room by Saru’s sqwarks. If the blood on Kageyama, and Yamaguchi’s feverish state weren’t enough to convince them, then the shining yellow iris sold the deal.

 

“Yama- holy fuck when did that happen?”

 

“Probably Kengo when he jumped in to save Tsukishima.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“...This proves that you do get turned though.”

 

“The fuck, shut the hell up you inconsiderate fuck.”

 

The only person missing was Bokuto, who Kageyama assumed was still in his room. He understood completely, the third year probably felt the same was as him. Kageyama would have to make sure he kept an eye on the Captain that’s for sure, after all Hinata strongly admired the player, almost like a second role model, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let another person Hinata had cherished die.

 

“ _T-Tsukki_.” Yamaguchi managed to speak, fingers finally leaving Kageyama’s shirt, to stretch towards the tall blonde, the only figure Yamaguchi could clearly identify, based on his bright blurry hair.

 

Tsukishima was the only one who moved forward, instantly and without hesitation, to Yamaguchi. Kuroo attempted to keep him back, hands only clasping the air as they did. Kageyama moved backwards, away from Yamaguchi, as Tsukishima replaced him, taking the boy into his own arms.

 

“Yamaguchi… you _idiot_. Why… Why did you even save me...” Tsukishima mumbled against the mop of brown hair that he buried his face into, clasping his arms around Yamaguchi tightly. Yamaguchi managed to pick up most of the word's, faintly, weak arm reaching around to cling to the blonde.

 

“Of course… I’d save you.” Yamaguchi mumbled, coughing harshly once more, Tsukishima moving to gently rub a hand across Yamaguchi’s back.

 

“Tsukishima you should back away from him.”

 

“Yeah, he’s probably going to rip your face off if not.”

 

“We need to kill him Tsukishima.”

 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he turned to glare at the group, eyes pleading at Kuroo to help.

 

“It’s all we can do, Tsukki.” Kuroo answered glumly, agreeing with the group.

 

“No!” Tsukishima managed to shout, and Kageyama nodded in agreement.

 

“We- We can find a way- There- There has to be a cure!” Tsukishima exclaimed, and Yamaguchi feebly shook his head against Tsukishima’s chest.

 

“Too… Late… Tsukki.” Yamaguchi managed to say, breath hitching again, harshly, causing the pinch server to shudder, two now yellow iris’ stared up at Tsukishima.

 

“Why… **Why**?” Tsukishima uncharacteristically clung tighter, horrified by the impending death of his childhood friend, the boy who’d stayed by his side despite his harsh personality, his inability to properly portray emotions, his mean comments and his constant demands he shut up. Why would this boy stick by his side, after everything, what had he ever done to deserve the undying loyalty of someone as precious as Yamaguchi?

 

“Idi-Idiot.” Yamaguchi breathed out, teeth clenched in pain, words spoken through unmasked tears.

 

“Of.. of course I-I’d save you. _I_ **_love_ ** _you_. I **_always_ ** have.” Yamaguchi admitted, squeezing his eyes shut, only catching a brief glimpse of Tsukishima’s face contorting into the most distraught expression he had ever seen on the blonde.

 

He hadn’t planned on telling him, **ever**. Tsukki had Kuroo, and he was happy, Yamaguchi never wanted to destroy that happiness with his own selfish wants. When it came to the end though, Yamaguchi didn’t want to die without telling him, just once. Just to feel the relief of speaking the words out loud. 

 

The pinch server never heard the sharp intake of breath from Kuroo or Kageyama, nor did he hear Tsukishima’s faint sobs he tried to conceal that occurred as a result of his words. He didn’t see Chigaya pass his gun to Shimafu, or Sugawara pull Kageyama back to the group, despite his silent protests.

 

He didn’t see anything, because Yamaguchi Tadashi could no longer see, his world engulfed in black.

 

“Yama…”

 

But he could still feel Tsukishima wrapped around him, and if anything the blonde didn’t tug away repulsed, but instead held him tighter. Maybe the blonde realized the reason behind Yamaguchi’s unfocused look, the lack of movement from his eyes, the telltale sign he could no longer see him. Yamaguchi may not have been able to see him, but he could feel the tears dripping onto the top of his head, and through everything, the pain and the fear and the distress, Yamaguchi swore he could feel Tsukishima’s lips pressed against his forehead, full of endearment and tenderness.

 

_“I love you too idiot.”_

 

Yamaguchi was sure he’d reached the stages of hallucination, because Tsukishima would never say that, they were friends and that was enough for him… but… oh how Yamaguchi wanted to be certain Tsukki really said that… wanted to ask to hear him say it again and again… except he could feel Tsukishima tugged from his arms, and the muffled voices, shouts and the sounds of fighting.

 

And then Yamaguchi Tadashi heard nothing. Felt nothing. Saw nothing.

 

 **_‘Tsukki_**.’

 

But Tsukki was gone.

 

Everything was gone except for Yamaguchi’s desire to tear into the person closest to him.

 

Wait…

 

_Who was Yamaguchi?_

 

_Who was he?_

 

_Who…_

 

Then there was nothing.

 

Nothing but the faint growls of a monster, a monster craving the flesh of the humans who had once been his friends, _who now held a gun at his head_ , of the scary-looking teammate who had held him despite his condition, of the best friend who he had loved unconditionally for years, who he would happily sacrifice himself to save all over again, and of the Captain who had made Tsukishima happy in Yamaguchi's place. 

 

**Bang!**

 

Nothing indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I only added two groups this chapter.
> 
> I need to draw my focus onto the other groups next chapter, but I'll make sure I do have a bit for Tsukishima's group! Don't you worry your pretty little heads I have more wonderful Tsukki ansgt coming your way!
> 
>  .... .... .... .... ALSO ON A SCALE FROM 1 - 10 HOW MUCH DID I MAKE YOU CRY? ... ... ... ... ...
> 
> I cried writing this. So if you didn't cry I'll feel like I failed as a person. It was 100% my intention to make you cry reading this chapter. Leave me to be Satanic. 
> 
> Also... Yamaguchi wasn't hallucinating. Tsukishima really said he loved Yams. 
> 
> SATAN OUT.
> 
> *RUNS FROM THE ANGRY MOB OF READERS*

**Author's Note:**

> (Summary of the minor characters to avoid confusion?)
> 
> UBUGAWA (The yellow school from the training camp)  
> Kengo Nanasawa - Player number #4 - 2nd year Middle Blocker  
> Koji Yukawa - Player Number #9 - 1st year Wing Spiker
> 
> SHINZEN (The pink school from the training camp)  
> Chigaya Eikichi - Player number #7 - 1st year Middle Blocker  
> Shimafu Noriaki - Player Number #6 - 2nd year Wing Spiker
> 
> Fukurodani (That's Bokuto's team duh)  
> Sarukui 'Saru' Yamamoto - 3rd year Wing Spiker: Player Number 3.  
> Komi Haruki - 3rd year Libero - Player Number 11  
> Kaori Suzumeda - 1st year Manager
> 
> Nekoma  
> Shibayama Yuki - 1st year Libero
> 
> The rest you should know tbf.... ;D Coolio.
> 
> Thanks for reading? I'll update as soon as I can? xxxx


End file.
